Total Drama Double Revenge
by Dmpwb
Summary: After the contestants of TDROTI fought for their chance at the million and Cameron came out victorious, many of the other contestants demanded a second shot the the million. That's when Chris had the great idea to bring them all back for a second chance. This is Total Drama Double Revenge. Does contain spoilers of my TDE series if you haven't read. Finished by Mar-Apr
1. Intro

**ISLAND CAM**

Helicopter blades are heard spinning overhead. "Welcome back loyal viewers, I'm your host with the most, Chris McLean. You may have noticed that the layout of this story has been slightly altered to be specified as "legal" and all that jazz yada yada. Apparently a lot of our viewers were "outraged" by "script format" in the last (might I add) SUCCESSFUL season. Regardless it is in my contract that the new season of Total Drama is formatted like this. So before you complain yes a lot of the story will be in the classic "_ said" it's new territory for all of us so get over it…. SPEAKING OF NEW, WE HAVE ALL NEW CONTESTANTS ! WAIT TILL YOU GET A LOAD OF THESE FRESH LOSERS. First up is Sam, the "Game guy" he will be a great new con-" "Uhhhh Chris ?" Chris is cut off my Sam's interruption. "I'm not a new character, and neither is anyone else here. We were on Total Drama Revenge of the Island and a good few of us were bought back for Allstars." "Not all of us" Dakota looks up from touching up her make up to contribute. Lightning looks up from checking himself out "Must have sucked for you to sit on the side lines while the real Allstars fought for the prize, huh ?" Dakota giggles "Real Allstars ? You didn't last very long if I remember correctly." Everyone nods. "Whatever, I got second the first time…. Aren't you supposed to be a monster or something ?" "Not anymore" Dakota responds "Daddy got me this new cute bracelet, see ?" Dakota shows off her new bling "It monitors my stress levels and when they get high…. That's when I turn into a monster…. " Everyone takes a step back.

.

"Wait a second" Chris finally interjects "If you all know each other, then we don't have to do intros ?" "Well I guess not, but the Total Drama Experience contestants got an intro-" "SHUUUUUUSH" Chris cuts off Zoey "If intros REALLY mean THAT much to you, then you can each do separate intros of yourself in our new confessional booths" "Yo I don't think so. You tryna tell me that we are staying in this crap hole for another Season ?" Anne Maria doesn't seem too thrilled. "Oh I almost forgot, we will not be staying on the island for another Season" Anna Maria is delighted by this news from Chris. "Then why did we bother coming back here ?" Scott is "optimistic" as usual. "Because my dear boy, we are waiting for Chef to arrive with our new and improved jumbo helicopter, capable of fitting up to 14 contestants." "Wait….. 14 contestants ? There's only 13 of us here." Dawn looks around "Cameron is right, will someone else be joining us ? I feel a strange presence" Everyone starts to mutter "Everyone calm down, someone will be joining us, but they will not be new" "With all due respect Chris, how many times will you bring back the old contestants ?" Brick finally speaks up "You'll see Brick….. Say Hello to… Mike" Mike stares at Chris blankly "Chris I know you don't remember us, but I'm already here. Chris shushes Mike and turns his head to look into the woods.

.

Out from the woods emerges… Another Mike ! Everyone gasps. "We found this little guy roaming the mutant woods, apparently we didn't clear out ALL the toxic waste" Everyone's mouth's are still in awe and not even listening to Chris. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS !? IM LOOKING AT A CLONE OF ME !" Chris puts his hand on Mike's shoulder "Relax. Apparently there was some kind of curse that tied into removing that sword last season. So along with your million dollars, you also get a clone of yourself, how fun is that ?" Chef finally lands the Helicopter. "Everyone into the helicopter, if we don't get to the new location in 15 minutes, my lasanga is gonna burn" Scott rolls his eyes "He acts like it's gonna taste worse if we don't make it." Once everyone is in the helicopter it's off they go

**HOTEL D'CHRIS CAM**

"Welcome to Hotel D'Chris, the number 1 hotel named after me !" "Don't you mean the only hotel named after you ?" Jo looks around, and B shrugs. "No Jo, actually I DON'T ! In the Netherlands there is a very nice Hotel D'Chrisenhoosen." "Yeah, in the Netherlands my great great aunt Matilda has a hotel named after her too. It's called the Hotel Matil"Da come agin soon" Everyone turns to Staci. "So to speed this along why don't we split you into teams and then we can get right down to the confessional intros, shall we?" Chris pulls out a sheet of paper "The teams are….."

**Flawless Fountains**

Scott

Mike

Zoey

Dawn

Jo

Staci

Sam

**Dismal Desk Clerks**

Brick

Cameron

B

Mike 2

Lightning

Anne Maria

Dakota

**HOTEL D'CHRIS CAM**

"Ew, why do they get to be a fountain and I have to be a desk clerk ?" A Desk Clerk walks in carrying loads of luggage "I ask myself that question everyday of my life…." He continues walking up the stairs. Everyone watches him leave "…. On that depressing note, the hotel has 7 floors and is split into 2 sides (left and right). Each team gets a side, fountains on the left and desk clerks on the right. Each floor has 1 room so 1 person per floor, and you can either socialize in the lobby, on the roof, or in any of your rooms" Everyone nods. "Wait, shouldn't Mike 2 have his own name ? It's not fair that he is labeled with a number " Chris sighs "As usual Zoey you have to be the "good guy"…. FINE ! Mike 2 can be called…. Um… Tyke !" "Tyke ?" Mike 2 turns around "Yeah…. Cause you are slightly shorter." Mike 2 ponders this for a while. "Ok I like Tyke." "Perfect, now everyone claim your rooms and let's get this day wrapped up" The teams split

**FLOOR 1**

**LEFT : **Scott

**RIGHT :** B

**.**

**FLOOR 2**

**LEFT : **Dawn

**RIGHT : **Cameron

**.**

**FLOOR 3**

**LEFT : **Staci

**RIGHT : **Dakota

**.**

**FLOOR 4**

**LEFT : **Jo

**RIGHT : **Anne Maria

**.**

**FLOOR 5**

**LEFT : **Sam

**RIGHT : **Lightning

**. **

**FLOOR 6**

**LEFT : **Mike

**RIGHT : **Brick

**.**

**FLOOR 7**

**LEFT : **Zoey

**RIGHT : **Tyke

Everyone packs their stuff into their rooms and starts to get settled in

**FLOOR 1**

Scott finishes lining up his stuffed animals. "There you go Mr. Piggy, now you can be in the farm house with all the others" Scott tucks in his pig. "Wait a sec, I share this floor with someone on the other side of this wall…. HEY ! Who's on the other side of this wall ?" No answer. "Either someone is really rude, or I got B. If it's B on the other side, knock twice." 2 knocks are heard "Knock twice if you heard what I just said to Mr. Piggy" 2 knocks are heard "DAMNIT !" B lines up his books and lays back on his bed

**FLOOR 2**

Dawn sets up all her charms around the room, she can hear books being dropped on the other side of a wall. "Judging by the noise and your aura, I'm guessing Cameron is on the other side of this wall ?" "Wow you're a good guesser Dawn" More books are dropped "Do you need any help Cam ?" "No thanks I think I'm good, thanks anyways Dawn"

**FLOOR 3**

Staci finally pins up all her family photos, completing her family tree. "And then my great great grandfather Alfred goes her next to my great great grandmother Tolia" Staci mutters to herself while pinning the photos. "What was that ? I couldn't hear you ?" Staci turns in shock to the wall "Are you listening to me ?" "Kinda, daddy never wanted us to have a big family, so it's kind of cool hearing about yours. Plus I get no service and I am boooooooored" Staci gathers her books "Well if you liked that story I have tons of stories, like about my great cousin Thomas….."

**FLOOR 4**

Jo finishes almost coughing up a lung. She bangs on the wall "Anne Maria, can you quit it with the hair product over there ?" She bangs back "How'd ya know it was me ova 'ere ?" Jo rolls her eyes "Well it smells like Jersey Shore puked up a spray tan, so I put 2 and 2 together" Anne Maria scoffs "I'm surprised you could add 1 and 1 togetha ya filthy jock ! Gourls are supposeda be delicate don't ya know ?" Jo laughs "HA ! Cause you epitomize delicate right?" Anne Maria flips her hair "Did it hurt ya to use a word so big?"

**FLOOR 5**

Sam puts up his final action figure "Wow someone is really going at it downstairs". On the other side lighting is trying to balance all of his tennis balls on his desk. "Stupid balls. Why you gotta be circular ?" "Is that Lighting over there" Lighting looks at the wall "Yeah, why you asking ?" "… No reason…"

**FLOOR 6**

Mike hangs his giant poster of him and Zoey. " 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6…." Mike puts his ear to the wall. "Is someone working out over there ?" On the other side Brick hops onto his toes "Sargent Brick reporting for role call ! SIR" Mike gets nervous "Uh…. No roll call Brick it's just me Mike…. Keep up the good work" "AFFIRMATIVE SIR ! 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6….."

**FLOOR 7**

Zoey hangs the same poster that Mike had. She hears humming in the next room "Is someone over there ?" "Yeah it's just me, hey Zoey" "MIKE ! I'm so glad we are roommates" "Oh… Sorry…. No it's me Tyke" "Oh… That's ok you just sounded so much like Mike" "Ha, yeah I get that a lot." Before they could finish Chris comes on a speaker "Get ready for your confessionals !" Suddenly the frequencies of the speaker start to affect Tyke. Tyke falls to the ground and screams in pain. "Tyke ? TYKE !?" Zoey runs to the elevator. In a matter of minutes Zoey is in Tyke's room, but Tyke isn't there. "Tyke ?… This is starting to scare me…" "Don't be afraid Zoey" Zoey turns around "We are here" Zoey faints

**LOBBY**

Chris gathers everyone in the Lobby. "So far all we are missing is Zoey and Tyke has anyone seen them ?" Just then the elevator doors opens and out comes Tyke holding Zoey in his arms "ZOEY !" Mike comes running and grabs Zoey from Tyke "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER !?" "Nothing she fainted when she saw what happened in my room" "And what happened in your room ?" Tyke looks down "….. This….." 4 Other mikes emerge from the elevator. "SHIBITY WHAT ? ARE THOSE THINGS MULTIPLYING !?" Lighting jumps back. "Wait a second I sense a disturbance in these beings" Dawn comes closer and touches all of their arms" Each one of them is different, look at the way they present themselves" One of the mikes stands up right and proud. Another slouches as if not being able to keep himself up. Another is standing on his tippy toes, and the last has his shirt off. Mike looks at them and his jaw drops "Manitoba ? Chester ? Svetlana ? Vito ?" Each of them nod. A clerk brings chester a cane to keep from falling over, Manitoba finds himself a nice hat. Svetlana does her make up and Vito gels his hair back. Mike turns to Tyke "How did this happen ?" Tyke shrugs "I was just sitting in my room when the speakers came on, all of a sudden I fall to the floor in pain and when I come to, these guys are standing in my room" Cameron approaches "May I give my input ? I feel as if when the speakers came on it hypertized the cell movement in your bloodstream. When Mike banished his personalities they must have been reformed when Tyke was, but all that built up energy was too much for his body to handle, so much like when Tyke was born, each of the personalities was given their own body to host."

.

"So whats gonna happen now Chris ?" Scott turns to Chris and draws all the attention on him. "Oh um…. Well…. I guess…" He flips through his contract "I guess they have to be able to play the game" "WHAT !?" Everyone is outraged. "How is that even fair ?" Jo starts to walk towards Chris "Easy Jo, no need for violence. In Mike's contract we were forced to allow his personalities to play and we enrolled them as separate characters in the show. We didn't expect for them to ever receive their own bodies, but legally if they want, they are given a chance to play for the million." Manitoba looks around "Looks like we're in mate !" "Wow ok then…. I guess they can play ?" "Sir where are they going to sleep ?" Chris nods "Brick you make an excellent point, we don't have enough rooms." B starts to make hand gestures. "B says what about the basement ?" Everyone turns to Dawn "Yeah… The basement wouldn't be too bad. The 4 new comers can all sleep in the basement, and let's put Chester and Manitoba on the Fountains and Svetlana and Vito on the Desk Clerks.

**Flawless Fountains**

Scott

Mike

Zoey

Dawn

Jo

Staci

Sam

Manitoba

Chester

**Dismal Desk Clerks**

Brick

Cameron

B

Tyke

Lightning

Anne Maria

Dakota

Svetlana

Vito

**LOBBY**

"Sha LIGHTING ! We just got 2 more strong competitors on our team" "Da, don't you worry your pretty little head, Svetlana is here for our team." Chris looks around to see any further objections "Good, now if we can FINALLY proceed to the confess-" "WAIT ! Aren't we forgetting someone ?" Cam stops Chris "Someone that almost killed me last season ?" Everyone goes silent "Mal…" "CAM DON'T SAY HIS NAME !" "Am I seriously the only one wondering why he hasn't come back with a fancy new body yet ?" Still no one speaks, until Mike finally does "It's for the best Cam. If Mal didn't come back let's just count our blessings" "Yeah good riddance, who needs him taking up space and what not" Chester gets his 2 cents in. "If we are ready to continue, I can show you to the confessionals. The confessionals will be in this room here, right by the lobby. Just go in and say what you need to be said. To finish off the episode everyone must go in there and give themselves an intro. Starting with the Dismal Desk Clerks. Good luck"

**CONFESSIONALS**

******Dismal Desk Clerks**

Brick enters the room." Wow first one up, ok then, no pressure. My name is Sargent Brick McArthur, reporting for duty. I feel as if I'm a well rounded competitor. Strength is definitely my best quality, OH and also coordination." Brick demonstrates a karate chop, misses and strikes the wall. Brick holds back the tears "Perfect balance." When Brick leaves Cameron comes in "Hi I'm Cameron I won Season 4 of Total Drama. Being one of the smarter competitors, I feel I have a target on my back especially with my win, but I feel like I have enough allies in the game to not be eliminated first." Tyke comes in "Honestly I have no idea what to say. I'm exactly like Mike in every way, though apparently I'm shorter. Honestly I am in love with Zoey. Me and Mike have the exact same memories, minus the ones from us being separated, but in my eyes me and Zoey are together. It's hard seeing her not be my girlfriend anymore." Lightning busts through the door. "SHA GET OUT IT'S MY TURN" Tyke leaves. "You all know me as Lightning, runner up in the 4th Season, but now you know me as white lightning SHA POW !" Lightning flexes before exiting. Anne Maria comes in "Hey it's your girl Anne Maria. I'm here to keep it as real my hair, and by that I mean ALLLLLLLL natural. You might say "Anne Maria your hair aint natural what abouts all that products ?" and I'm here to tell you that if mother nature made it, it must be good for you" Dakota and Anne Maria switch places "It's me Dakota ! I came back because my fans couldn't stand to see me off the tele. Don't worry Dakota fans I WILL win the million and get my own spin off show, don't you worry" Dakota blows a kiss and leaves "HELLO VONDERBALL PEOPLE ! IT'S ME SVETLANA ! Finally I have mine own body. I even feel more fragile and relaxed !" Svetlana brushettas out of the room. Vita comes in "Yo it's ya boy Vito ! Ain't havin a share my body with those bottom feeders has been the best 10 minutes of my life. I can move my own body without anyone complaining. Vito is a free man and on the prowl, look out ladies" Vito leaves the room

**Flawless Fountains**

Scott sits down and sniffs his armpit. "Oh are we rolling ? That's not gonna make final draft is it ? DAMNIT ! Whatever, I'm Scott, cute and adorable country boy" Someone whispers someone to Scott "What ? You're telling me that isn't my label ? Slobby half villain ? I'M NOT SAYING THAT !" Someone drags Scott out of the room. Mike takes a seat. "Hey it's me Mike winner of Allstars. Basically I'm in a bit of a jam here. I feel as if I have a huge target on my back because I won the last season. I mean think about it, Lindsay won TDE and she was voted out FIRST the next time she played (Allstars), who's to say I won't be out first ? I'd like to stay and play with game with Zoey and help her get to the end. I feel bad the final 2 came down to one of us having to win." Zoey comes in "Speak of the devil" Mike kisses Zoey and leaves" Zoey blushes "So yeah I'm Zoey ! I got 3rd my first time playing, second on my second and I'm hoping to continue the pattern and win this time" Zoey giggles, Dawn and Zoey trade. "My name is Dawn, but people call me the spirit whisperer. I have helped many lost spirits find their way home using my sixth sense, though sometimes I tend to scare people" "Yeah, yeah outa my way creepy girl". Jo pushes Dawn out of the room. "My name's Jo, yeah it's a guy's name, yeah I'm a girl, don't like it ? I DON'T CARE ! Everyone always tells me I have the strength to win this game, but not the social game and do you know what I say to that ? I DONT CARE !" Jo storms out of the room. Staci scoots past Jo "Good thing my great great niece Chilla invented the "Chill Pill." Recently I have been labeled as the pathological liar, but that's the pathological lie. All my stories are interesting, true and fun, even ask Dakota" Staci leaves and Sam enters. "I swear Staci was just talking about Dakota, everything I hear leads back to Dakota ! I came here to fix whatever of a relationship that we had, but now that she's not a monster, maybe she doesn't want me anymore" Manitoba swoops in "Cheer up Mate, keep yer head high and the girls will come snapping harder than the crocs on that Amazon trip I took" Sam looks up "Thanks I think ?" Sam leaves. "Me name's Manitoba, I'm Mike's wild side ! I have the strength and agility of Svetlana, but I'm a hell of a lot more handsome" Manitoba flashes a smile and the camera and it gleams "Can't wait to see what adventure is out there for me" Manitoba swings out of the room. Chester comes in and locks the door. "Darn kids with their gizmos and their gadgets can't even keep what's right in front of them" Chester looks at the camera and grins "Some might even say everyone is completely blind to the truth" Chester changes his hair style from Chester to Mal "Surprise. It's true that we all got our own body, but what happened to Chester you say ? Let's just say that gramps had his FINAL heart attack" Mal evil laughs "As long as they think I'm Chester I can play this game in secrecy until I win my million dollars. I got Mike all the way to the finale and when he won did he share a penny with me ? NO ! He sent me away. Well this time Mike, the money and your little girlfriend will be all mine…. So I can spent it on death rays and stuff" Mal puts his hair back to Chester's style "These darn kids won't know what hit em. Stay tuned. It's gonna be a darn tootin of a season !" Mal leaves the confessional booth

**LOBBY**

Chris faces the camera "That's all there is for today ! Stay tuned February 1st for the release of the first actual episode. Hope you liked the intro you saw and don't forget to follow along with TOTAL… DRAMA…. DOUBLE….. REVENGE !

.

That's all there is for now, I'm getting everything prepared right now. I know a lot of people might think it's cheesy or might not like the idea of giving Mike's personalities their own bodies, but I have a lot of cool things planned for them. I really didn't think Mike served a purpose as a plain old character now and also if I eliminated Mike I would lose ALL of them SO this is a good way to make sure that I can get rid of some personalities, but not all of them. Anyways there is some cool interactions between some characters that didn't get to spend enough time with some of Mike's personalities like Anne Maria/Vito and there will be more match ups I can tell you that much. But keep reading and I hope the new writing style doesn't throw you off too much, because it's pretty strange for me.


	2. Episode 1

"It's February 1st and you know what that means... Welcome to the first actual episode of TOTAL DRAMA DOUBLE REVENGE ! Starting off the new month with a bang. Last time we let our contestants give themselves an introduction while they settled in to their new temporary home. Some settled in nicely and others….. Clash heads. What will todays episode bring ? Find out right now !" Introduction music and movie plays

**HOTEL D'CHRIS**

"Ok everyone time for your first challenge ! As you know, you have 1 hotel made for living and socializing, while another hotel is made for activities and eliminations" "What ? We didn't know that" Chris slowly turns to Jo "Does no one read the pamphlets anymore !? We specifically made pamphlets FOR OCCASIONS LIKE THIS !" B shrugs and Chris sighs "Fine, I'll run it by you" Chris reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a pamphlet. "Here on Hotel Island, we have 2 very unique hotels. One is Hotel D'Chris, where contestants can relax and reside before and after competitions and evictions. The other hotel is Hotel D'anger where all of the death flying challenges and the eviction ceremony will take place. Each floor is another competition the contestants have to endure, while the roof is where the "Helicopter of Shame" ceremony will commence" Chris puts the pamphlet in his back pocket again. "Any questions ?" No one talks. "Good ! Now if you will follow me over to Hotel D'anger we can get today started." The contestants follow Chris in a semi orderly line

**HOTEL D'ANGER**

When the contestants enter Hotel D'anger everything is surprisingly normal. "Wow this place doesn't actually look too bad" Tyke says while walking around the lobby. "Da. More normal than I vould ave expected" Svetlana also circles the lobby. After everyone has gotten a good look around, Chris stops everyone at the elevator doors. "Beyond these doors hold the dangers you will have to face throughout your journey here on Total Drama Double Revenge. Each room more horrible than the last. I will take each team up separately since there is a weight limit, despite how big the elevators seem to be." Chris takes the Flawless Fountains up to Room 1 first. Later he comes back for the Dismal Desk Clerks

**ROOM 1**

When the doors open the Dismal Desk Clerks see that this entire room is jungle themed. The Flawless Fountains have already been looking around the room. "Crickey ! This looks like an entire jungle in here" Manitoba is amazing by this room. "Yes, our budget has been increase by a lot this season. You wouldn't believe how big these rooms are. If I didn't tell you this was a hotel, you might even believe this is the wilderness" A large growl is heard somewhere deep within the room. "Um…. Is that a tiger ?" Cameron hides behind B. "Yes Cameron, it is infact a tiger. We transported him from his natural habitat and BOY is he mad" Chris giggles. "You might also find some other wild animals throughout this room. It's quite deep and very dangerous" Chris begins to head for the elevator. "Wait" Zoey stops Chris "You didn't even tell us what our challenge is yet" Chris turns around "Oh yeah I usually forget that part. For this challenge you have to capture a beast of your choice. You can capture more than 1, but in the end whatever team has the animal that weighs the most will win. Scattered across the room is nets, traps, tranquilizers, cages, etc. The only rules are the animal must some how be able to be weighed on the scale located at the entrance. If you can't get your animal sedated, contained or paralyzed AND to the front of the room by the time the challenge is over, it doesn't count." Chris gets in the elevator "Good luck ! Oh and don't forget these" Chris hands everyone cameras. "So you can do confessionals anywhere" goes down the elevator. The teams split into their groups and huddle

.

"Ok Fountains listen good. I suggest we split into smaller groups and each find our own animals, then we bring it back here since there are no limits to how many animals our team can grab" Everyone seems to be onboard with Jo's plan. "Jo wait, wouldn't it be better if we stayed in a group ? Safety and numbers and what if we find a big animal that we can't carry with just a few people ? Why get a bunch of small animals when we can work together to get a big one. It's not the combined weight of all the animals we need, it's the weight of the LARGEST animal" Jo sighs. "Listen Zoey as much as I'd love to sing Kumbaya with you and the Brady Bunch, we need to cover more ground. I know you had a lonely childhood, but don't put your problems onto us. We are splitting up and that's final" Zoey gets up and walks away. Mike follows. "Farmers tan, you can come with me. I'm by far the strongest here and I could use your animal calls to attract some weird kind of pig" Scott gets up and follows Jo. Manitoba stands up "Come on Chester, you're with me" He takes out a machete and starts to cut down some tall leaves, Mal isn't far behind. "Sam and Staci, wanna team up ? Seeing as we are the only 3 left" Sam and Staci nod. "Then off we go" Dawn leads.

.

"Alright soldiers listen up ! We do this as a team and we do it together." Everyone is intently listening to Brick's instructions. "I think we need to split up" "I thought you said we's was doin it as a team ?" Anne Maria speaks between bubble gum pops. "Yes, but we are a team in spirit. The others are splitting up, and in most army attacks you are supposed to mirror your opponents moves" "Cameron like in chess" Brick looks over to Cameron "Sure, like in chess. Any suggestions on who should pair with who ?" B points to Cameron. "Sure that works for me" Cameron and B leave. "Oh I gotta be with Vito" Anne Maria grabs Vito by the collar and leads him away "The lady wants what the lady wants…." Vito's voice trails off. "Oh no, Vito was one of ze only people I knew" Svetlana looks down "Don't be sad Svetlana" Tyke puts his hand on her shoulder "You know me… Kinda…. I'm like Mike in every way, just think of me as his clone" Svetlana smiles and leaves with Tyke. "SHA LIGHTING ! Looks like it's your lucky day Brick, you're with me !" "Sure sounds good I guess" Lighting and Brick start to leave. "Dakota do you wanna come ? A solider need leaves a man behind" Dakota skips over to them "Okie Dokie !" The 3 of them disappear into the jungle.

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

"SUEEEEEEEEE…. SUEEEEEE" Scott's pig calls don't seem to be getting any pigs. "I thought you said you were GOOD at this ?" Scott grumbles "They must be Chris' weird mutant pigs, my calls are always spot on….. SUEEEEE….. SUEEEEEEEEE" A pig comes out of no where and sacks Scott "AH ! Momma…" Scott crumples to the ground in pain. "Nice work stable boy" Jo approaches the pig. "Oink" The pig tries to make a run for it, but Jo grabs it. "Get up and help me ! HE'S SLIPPING OUT OF MY REACH" Scott gets up and finds some vines. Scott uses them to hog tie the pig. "That won't last for long, vines aren't exactly the strongest material. Wish we had handcuffs" "Sorry I was all out of PIGGY HANDCUFFS" Jo storms off. Scott picks up the pig and takes it with them

.

"Zoey wait up" Zoey stops and turns around. "Sorry Mike, I tend to storm off when I'm angry. Who does Jo think she is anyways ? Dumping my own problems on the group ? I DON'T DUMP MY OWN PROBLEMS, DO I !?… Don't answer that…. But anyways, staying in a group was a good idea wasn't it ?" Zoey looks at Mike for his cue "Uh…. Yes….. The best idea" Zoey sighs "You thought it was dumb too didn't you ?" "No no it's not that. Just in many of the challenge usually when people split up it's a good thing. Who knows the others might even have already caught an animal by now"

.

Manitoba is riding the back of the tiger "YEE HAW ! NOW THIS IS LIVING MATE, WOULDN'T YA SAY ?" Mal is hanging on by the tiger's tail "I'M GONNA PULL A HIP BONE"

.

Dawn stops the group "Wait I sense a disturbance…. A great danger is coming, perhaps an animal ?" "Then we should prepare a trap right ?" Sam is quick to think on his feet. "Yes a trap, but what sort of trap ?" Staci perks up "My great great great uncle created a trap in Greenland called the "Himin Hoder" that took down a gigantic polar bear. I could show you how it's made if you'd like" Dawn and Sam nod. Staci gets to work

.

"OUTA THE WAY ! THIS LITTLE RASCAL ISN'T IN THE BEST MOOD RIGHT NOW" Manitoba and the tiger are plowing through the tall grass. Mal is barely hanging on. "Manitoba over here, Staci made a trap" Manitoba changes directions to go towards Dawn "Aim for the Himin Hoder" Staci is bouncing up and down. "I have no idea what that is, but I see an X so I'm going for it" At the last second Manitoba jumps off the tiger "This is where we depart Chester" Manitoba pulls Mal off the tiger right before the trap springs. Vines and sticks come out of the trees and ground making a cage around the tiger. "WOW ! Staci you really did it, you weren't lying" Sam seems amazing that she pulled it off. "Yeah, I wasn't lying you know." Manitoba pats Staci on the head "Nice work out there Sheila !" Mike and Zoey come running. "We heard a noise, is everything alright ?" Sam gives them the thumbs up "Staci here just saved out bacon, she caught a tiger using vines and sticks" Zoey looks sceptically at the cage "And it's sturdy ?" Staci nods "The tiger isn't going anywhere." "But wait a sec" Mike chimes in "How are we going to get the tiger to the scale ?" Everyone thinks for a moment. "I know" The group turns to Sam "Why don't we make a trolley" "With what wheels?" "Oh…. Yeah….. Back to square 1" While the others are thinking Mal reaches into Manitoba's back pocket reaching for the machete. Manitoba turns around and grins "Whoa there Ches. We shared a body and all, but I think thats gettin a little too friendly wouldn't ya say ?" Manitoba laughs in a joking tone. Mal turns away "Ahhh fooey"

**DISMAL DESK CLERKS**

"So B, can I ask you something?" B nods. "Why don't you talk ? Did you take a monks vow of silence ? Did you just never learn how ? Are you embarrassed of your voice ?" B thinks for a while, then he opens his mouth and… Shrugs. "Oh well, I guess some things are better left as a mystery" Cameron keeps talking while he walks. "These look like deer tracks….. Deers weigh a lot don't they ?" Cameron looks back at B. B shrugs and Cameron sighs "Guess we better find out" Cameron and B follow the deer tracks

.

Anne Maria gives Vito a hug "Finally we can be alone togetha. I mean Mike's cute and all, but when it comes down to it he can be a wuss" Anne Maria starts to rub Vito's stomach "Ooo, new body, same abs. I like what I feel" Vito smirks "I'd like it alot more if you would feel them more often" Anne Maria blushes "Vito !" Someone rustles in the trees. "What was that !" Anne Maria jumps back and grabs Vito. "Ay relax baby, no one is gettin to you as long as the Vito is here to protect ya" The noise gets closer "Vito I'm scared !" Vito spits out his toothpick "Babe did I or did I not tell you to relax? I got this" Out of the bushes hops a bunny. Vito picks it up "See what'd I tell ya ? Just a furry little fella, he aint hurtin no body" The bunny cuddles up to Vito. "Nah nah, Vito aint into the huggin and the lovin unless it's with a chick" He hands the bunny to Anne Maria "Have a present sweetheart" Anne Maria hugs the bunny "Awwww ! I love him"

.

"This hotel is the worst, at least in the lobby I got 1 bar, but here I get zero !" Dakota scans the room with her phone held high "Sha please, we don't got time for cell phones. Lighting is here for 1 reason and 1 reason only….. TO WIN !" Lighting extends his fists and accidentally punches Brick in the face. "Oops, sorry" Brick gets up and rubs his jaw "It's gonna take more than a little punch to keep me down" Lighting scoffs "A little punch ? You should be lucky you're alive after being stuck by my LIGHTING STRIKE" Lighting punches the air in front of him. "Lighting I didn't mean to offend you, I just meant that I'm not hurt" Lighting starts to walk away. "Ohh…. Oh…. OW ! OW, WOW I HAVE BEEN STRUCK BY LIGHTING. AT THE BEGINNING IT WAS OK, BUT THE AFTER EFFECT ARE TOO MUCH TO HANDLE" Brick falls to the ground in pain. Lighting turns around and smiles. Brick smiles too

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I find it amusing how Brick tries to hide the pain from Lighting. It's ok to admit that you are hurt sometimes and the more Brick admits how strong I am, the better he will feel" Brick smiles at the camera and poses

.

"One of the important things in the military is to keep everyone in your squadron together and happy. When I noticed Lighting was pulling away, I did and said whatever I had to to keep him happy. Lighting is like a toddler in most ways. He may be whinny and tantrum filled, but he's also naive and easily controllable. And I mean that in the nicest most military professional way possible"

**DISMAL DESK CLERKS**

Suddenly a cougar appears out of the jungle, and Dakota screams. "Get behind me whinny girl, Lighting will protect you" Dakota scoffs "Whiiiiiiiiny !?" Brick grasps his ear because Dakota's pitch is so high "I can't believe you would call me whiiiiiiiiiiiny" "Girl please" Lighting laughs "Everyone here knows you are the whiniest girl on the show. You only got on because your daddy bought you onto it" Dakota stomps her feet "Don't say that !" "Well it's true" "No it's not "Yes it is" "NO ITS NOT !" Dakota's wristband starts to glow. "Uhhh guys, can you stop fighting ?" Brick starts to back up "WHY ? IS IT BOTHERING YOU, CAPTAIN !?" Dakota spins around to yell at Brick "It's sergeant, and yes it is bothering me" Dakota throws a fit "HOW ABOUT THIS IS THIS BOTHERING YOU !?" Dakotas wristband blows bright red. The cougar is just sitting there watching the fight. Brick starts to run. "YEAH RUN ! RUN AWAY LIKE A LITTLE-" Dakota crumples to the ground in pain "AHHHHHHHH !" Dakota screams as she transforms right in front of Lighting "Sha Damn" Lighting takes a few steps back. "Dakota-zoid ANGRY !" Dakota swings her fists and throws Lighting into a tree. The cougar starts to run and Dakota chases it "Come back here kitty kitty kitty" Dakota disappears in the forest, leaving Lighting semi conscious.

.

"Svetlana how do you feel about this whole thing ?" Tyke turns to Svetlana "Vat whole thing ?" "You know…. Becoming separate and all" Svetlana stops and turns around to Tyke "I think it's VONDERBALL ! I've alvays wanted mine own body, and now I have it" Svetlana prances around in the grass. "Yeah, but I feel…. Out of place" Svetlana stops prancing and turns to Tyke. Her smile fades when she notices how sad Tyke is. "Tell Svetlana vhat is wrong" She rubs Tyke's shoulders. "Well I believe I was made as Mike's clone to hold you guys, like some sort of body host. Much like what Mike was for you guys. But now that you guys are separated I have no identity, at least Mike was Mike after you guys left his body. I have all the memories of Mike, but no one sees me as Mike. My only memories are of someone that isn't me. Honestly when you guys got your own bodies, I thought I would cease to exist, since I had no more purpose" Svetlana frowns "No matter vat anyone says, everyone is here for a purpose" Tyke smiles "Thanks Svetlana, I really appreciate that" All of a sudden Brick comes running out of the forest. "Dakota-zoid is on the prowl and on the loose !" Svetlana jumps up "This looks like a job for SVETLANA !" Svetlana runs off, with Brick and Tyke following her.

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

"Can I put down this pig now ? His vines need to be changed" Scott grumbles. "Fine I guess, but no slacking !" Jo allows Scott to put down the pig. Scott takes off the old worn out vines and hog ties him with new fresh ones. "That should hold him for a little longer…. Wait…. If you are "the strongest" why aren't YOU carrying this pig ?" Scott turns to Jo, and Jo laughs "Because I'm also the smartest and I know that I don't wanna waste my strength carrying the pig" Scott rolls his eyes "Why am I even helping you ? I mean I know we are on the same team and all, but I'm doing all the work. What are you even helping me with ?" Jo stops and thinks for a while "Ok then tough guy, run along. When you encounter a wild animal, have fun trying to fight it off and hold the pig at the same time" "….. Point taken" Scott and Jo run into the rest of the group

.

"Great it's the rest of the gang" Jo isn't delighted to see everyone together "I thought I told you to split up ?" Everyone looks around awkwardly "Well we did split up…. But then we met up again" Jo shoots a death glare at Zoey "Whatever, I don't care. Any animal luck ?" Dawn smiles "Staci caught a tiger !" Jo's mouth drops "Liar liar pants on fire caught a tiger?" Staci frowns "Apparently her pants aren't all that on fire. She's really useful" Staci smiles at Sam for defending her. "How are we going to get it to the scale ?" Jo still isn't cutting Staci any slack. Zoey perks up "Now that we are all here, we can pick up the cage and carry it to the start" "What about my pig ?" Mike turns to Scott "If the tiger works out, we won't need the pig" Scott sighs "Fine, but I'm keeping him tied up over here incase of an emergency" Scott ties his pig and hangs him from a tree piñata style" The pig is flailing around, but seems to be held up pretty good. Zoey looks back and frowns "There must be some animal abuse laws against that" Dawn looks back and frowns too. "Do not fear Zoey. His aura says he is only slightly annoyed, but unharmed" Zoey turns around "That makes me feel better" The group picks up the cage and marches for the scale

**DISMAL DESK CLERKS**

"So I was thinkin for Thansgiving we could go visit my uncle Lenny. He just got outa jail and he's been dyin to meet my new bae" Vito has his arm around Anne Maria. "Sure, as long as we can spend Christmas at my aunt Gillian's. She makes a mean pasta salad lemme tell ya that" Vito laughs "Anne Maria, what did a guy like me do to get a gem like you" Anne Maria trips over Lighting's limp body. Vito pulls Anne Maria up and Lighting starts to wake up. "Yo Lighting what appened ?" Lighting stands up "That freaky rich girl went all monster and smacked Lighting into a tree" Lighting brushes himself off. "Don't worry sweetie, you're with us. We ain't gonna let no rich girl beat you up again" Lighting gets offend "Sha what ? It's not like that, she was big and CRAZY !" Anne Maria pats him on the back. "Let's just keep movin"

.

B and Cameron are spying on a deer. "The trap is set, now all we need is to get him onto that X over there" B nods. "Good talk…." The deer approaches the X. The deer steps on the X and the trap springs. Nets come up from below and hang the deer in a net from the tree. B claps "Great job B, we did it !" Before they can go grab the deer Dakota-zoid comes out of the woods and grabs the deer "Dakota-zoid hungry" Dakota raises the deer to her mouth "DAKOTA NO !" Dakota-zoid gets scared and drops the deer. Dakota-zoid starts to cry and runs off into the woods

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

"MY BACK !" Mal fakes a heart attack and falls to the ground. "Chester are you ok?" "Go on without me, I'll stay here" Everyone leaves Mal. Once everyone is out of sight Mal pulls out Manitoba's machete. "Here piggy piggy piggy" Mal cuts down Scott's pig piñata and the pig darts off into the woods. Mal drops the machete in a bush and goes back to where the group left him.

.

"Almost there guys I can see the scale" Zoey is leading the pack. Dakota-zoid busts down a tree "DAKOTA-ZOID SAD !" Dakota-zoid breaks a hole in the cage and the tiger escapes into the woods. The tiger is already far into the woods and Dakota-zoid is chasing it. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW !?" Zoey starts to panic. Chris comes on the speaker "The challenge is almost up ! You should grab your animal and head for the scale if you haven't already" Jo turns to Scott "Scott grab your dumb pig and meet us back at the scale QUICK !" Scott runs off, and the rest of the group heads for the scale.

.

Scott passes by Mal "Chester are you gonna be ok to walk ? I know I'm labeled as a villain, but I'm pretty close to my gramps and I can't leave an elderly citizen paralyzed in the jungle" Mal stands up "I'll be fine you whipper snapper, go get your pig" Mal convincingly hobbles off to the scale. When Scott reaches the scale he notices that the pig is no longer tied up. He circles the tree "I don't understand, I changed the vines. He shoulda been held up for another 5 minutes….." While pacing, Scott's leg hits the machete and it makes a "clink" sound. Scott reaches down to pick up the machete. "Manitoba….."

**SCALE CAM**

By the time Scott makes it back to the scale, everyone is already lined up. "Alright contestants, when I call your names you will present the animal you have brought for me. If you don't have an animal don't say anything. Starting with the Fountains….. Jo… Mike….. Zoey…. Dawn… Scott…" Everyone turns to Scott "Um wise guy, he said Scott" "I know Jo, but the pig was gone by the time I got there" Jo grunts "Great job Scott, you didn't change the vines often enough" "It's not my fault Jo I was sabotaged" Zoey mutters under her breathe "Must be horrible to have someone who sabotages a team" Manitoba steps in "I agree with Scott, that was a hell of a rope he tied, someone must have tampered with it" Scott scoffs "Funny you should say that Manitoba" Manitoba turns to Scott "And what do ya mean by that now mate ?" Scott tosses Manitoba the machete "Just a hunch." Chris looks at the group "Wait so none of you have an animal ? At all ?" No one speaks. "Well I guess we can move onto the Desk Clerks….. Tyke….. Brick…. Vito… Anne Maria" Anne Maria smiles "Do bunnies count ?" Chris looks at her blankly "Well bunnies are animals, so yes." Anne Maria pulls out a bunny and the Desk Clerks cheer. "The Dismal Desk Clerks win the first challenge ! As a reward they will be offered 100% free room service anytime they want until the next challenge, as well as immunity from tonights eviction. Flawless Fountains, I will be seeing you at the ceremony tonight." Everyone heads back for the Hotel D'Chris

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I want Mike out for 3 reasons. Reason number 1. Too many Mike's in the game will be bad at merge. Reason number 2. Mike already won the million dollars, and reason number 3. Zoey single handed evicted me BOTH times I've played. This would internally crush her, and when the time is right she is next" Scott punches the wall "But Manitoba directly attacked me today. Manitoba IS a version of Mike so I guess getting him out would be a slight victory"

.

"Going into this elimination I don't feel very comfortable. On top of me winning last season, I now have 5 other versions of me in this game. Surely people are going to start gunning for us eventually. Maybe I can put the heat onto one of my other personalities ? Manitoba seemed to have gotten some looks about the machete thing today. That seems like my best option" Mike looks remorseful

.

"I don't even know what happened out there today. I would never sabotage the team. Chester was poking around my knife, but do you think he would do that to me ? Christ sakes we are family after all….. In a way" Manitoba gets up and leaves

**HELICOPTER OF SHAME ****CEREMONY**

"I have tallied all the votes" Chris begins to look through the votes to double check. "The first votes if for….. Scott… Next vote is for… Jo….. One for Manitoba…. One for Chester….. Jo…. Scott… Chester… and Manitoba…. The votes are tied 2-2-2-2….. I hold in my hand the final vote….. And the first person evicted from Total Drama Double Revenge is… Chester" Chester jumps up "THIS IS CRAZY !" "Time for you to get packed up and ready for your departure Chester" Chris gives Mal a few minutes to gather his things "How is an old man to carry all of his belongings alone" Mike stands up "I'll help you Chester" Mike and Chester go into the basement to grab Mal's belongings

**BASEMENT**

"Sorry you had to go so soon Chester, I knew we would be targets" Mike is packing some things "Aw foley don't sweat it, kids these days don't appreciate a good man when they see it" Mal is reaching around in his drawers for something "Anyways I'm glad that you have your own body now, think of all the places you can go. You may be an old man in mind, but you still got the body of a teenager" Mal chuckles "Yeah I guess"

**HELICOPTER OF SHAME ****CEREMONY**

"Everything is packed and ready, poor little guy got all tuckered out packing the last of his clothes. He's asleep in the elevator" "Thanks for helping him pack Mike" "No problem Chris" "Chef take Chester into the helicopter with the rest of his things. He must be exhausted and we don't need any legal papers saying we killed an old man" Chef gets everything loaded into the helicopter and it takes off. "Now it's time for the after eviction confessionals. Make sure to state who you voted off and why" Chris leaves the contestants

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Scott enters the confessional booth "My vote was obviously for Manitoba, try to pull a fast one over on me will you ?"

.

"I voted for Chester" Jo says this with pride "I don't care how young your body is, we don't need any crazy old men on MY team"

.

"I voted for Scott, and I hope the other vote would have came from Mike…. We didn't get a lot of time to talk before the ceremony" Zoey leaves

.

"My vote went with Chester" Dawn looks at the camera with great seriousness "I sensed a great evil around his aura"

.

"I decided to vote for Jo. She is very mean and my pants aren't lying or on fire" Staci leaves with a frown

.

"Staci and me voted to get out Jo together" Sam looks puzzled "I was expecting more votes for her, but I guess not"

.

"I had to vote for Chester. First he touches my knife and then he uses it for bad deeds ? I didn't wanna believe it, but what other evidence was there ? At least he's gone now" Manitoba tips his hat and walks out

.

"Poor little Chester all tired out, I feel bad, you know ? Who knew chloroform could knock you out so cold" Mal looks at the camera and smiles "It was simple really" A flashback is shown. "Hey Chester do you want all this stuff packed up ?" Mike is looking at some weird underwear "No I share this basement with Svetlana, Manitoba and Vito remember ?" Mal is reaching in the drawers and grabs a bottle. "Oh yeah I forgot, that would explain his tanning oil" Mike is zipping up the bag "I think it's almost ready" Mal pours some liquid onto a rag "Yeah, it's definitely almost time" Mal comes behind Mike with the cloth "So do you want to take the bags in 1 trip or seper-" Mal grabs Mike and holds the rag up to his mouth and nose "MMMMM MMMM !' Muffled screams are let out, but no one can hear them in the basement. Mike drops to the ground. Mal picked up Mike and takes him into the elevator. Finally they reach the top floor. Mal sees Chris "Everything is packed and ready, poor little guy got all tuckered out packing the last of his clothes. He's asleep in the elevator" Mike is asleep in the elevator. "Thanks for helping him pack Mike" Mal smiles "No problem Chris" "Chef take Chester into the helicopter with the rest of his things. He must be exhausted and we don't need any legal papers saying we killed an old man" Chef picks up the unconscious Mike and Loads him into the helicopter. End of flashback. "Now that I get to be Mike, things are looking 100% better for me. I don't have to pretend to be an old man. I get my own room, and I can cause ALOT more damage. Only thing that worries me is Cameron and Zoey. They caught me the last time I pretended to be Mike, and I won't let that happen again" Mal menacingly leaves the confessional

**HELICOPTER OF SHAME ****CEREMONY**

"That concludes the end of the first actual episode of Total Drama Double Revenge. Hope you liked what you saw because there is tons more drama where that came from. Stay tuned for the next episode of TOTAl…. DRAMA…. DOUBLE…..REVENGE

.

Hey guys hope you liked this episode, and to anyone that is confused yes Mal was Pretending to be Chester, but now Mal is pretending to be Mike. Mike was set up to look like Chester and took the Helicopter of Shame in Mal's place. That's all and hope you give the story a follow or fav. Thanks ! Also Mal voted for Scott because he though they would blame him over Manitoba and Mike voted for Manitoba. Also I'll try to get 1 more episode out every 2 days, but if for some reason I fall behind, 3 days TOPS.


	3. Episode 2

"Welcome back viewers it's time for another episode of Total Drama Double Revenge. Last time the contestants battled it out in the wilderness in an attempt to nab a wild animal. In a shocking turn of events Anne Maria's bunny won victory for the Desk Clerks and Chester took the Helicopter of Shame….. Or should we say Mal….. Or should we say MIKE. Who will win immunity today ? Find out here on Total Drama Double Revenge !" Introduction music and movie plays

**HOTEL D'CHRIS**

******FLOOR 6**

Knock knock. "Mike ! It's Zoey can you let me in" Mal curses to himself. He opens the door "Hey Zoey ! Come on in, I was just stretching" Zoey comes in "You stretch ?" Mal starts to panic "Uhh yeah, I thought it would be fun. Anyways what brings you by ?" Zoey sits down on the bed "Is it hard having Chester gone ? I know he was a big part of you…. Literally" Mal sits on the bed and grabs Zoey's hand "The only part of me I need is you Zoey" Zoey blushes and looks away. Mal looks at the camera and mouths "smooth." "Do you want to grab some breakfast ? The lobby has a cafeteria expansion and I am starving" "Uhhhh" Mal looks away" I actually gotta go talk to Tyke for a while, he wanted to see me about something. Is it ok if I catch up with you later ?" Zoey nods and Mal heads for Tyke's room

******FLOOR 7**

Mal walks into Tyke's room. "You wanted to see me about something Tyke?" Tyke stands up "Yeah it's about Zoey actually. I think I might be in lo-" Tyke is interrupted by Chris on the speakers. "There's still bacon in the cafeteria, GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT !" Tyke falls to the ground. Mal runs to him "Tyke are you ok ?" Tyke grabs his forehead "No my head is killing me, I feel like I got a migraine out of no where" Mal backs up. "You aren't going to multiply again are you?" Tyke laughs "I hope not." "Want me to get you some ice…. Or….. Bacon ?" "AHH !" Tyke screams and holds his head with both hands "I'm gonna go get you some ice" Mal starts to leave, but the door slams shut. Books start to fly off the shelf and circle around Tyke. Zoey opens the door and comes running in "WHATS GOING ON !? I HEARD SCREAMING"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I know this looks bad on me, but Tyke and me are on the same floor. After Mike left, I went upstairs to get my coat. I'm NOT a crazy girlfriend and I WASNT spying on them….. I may have lingered, but I did go up there for my coat" Zoey crosses her arms

******FLOOR 7**

"Chris came on the speaker and Tyke went all crazy" A book comes flying and almost hits Zoey "Zoey you gotta leave, it's too dangerous here" Before Mal can get her out of the room, the door slams shut. Suddenly everything flying around Tyke stops in mid air. Tyke lets out one more scream and everything drops, as does he. Zoey comes running to Tyke's side. "We gotta get him to the nurse, you can continue your conversation later"

******NURSE'S OFFICE**

"Now I hope you can take me seriously in this outfit. Chris forced me to wear it, but I am a licensed male nurse" Chef comes at Tyke with a needle. Tyke steps back. "I feel a lot better actually, everything is so much more clear" "Good for you, but it's required you take this shot hold still." Chef grabs Tyke's arm and Tyke's eyes shoot open. "Chef you don't have to take orders from Chris you know. I know because of your childhood you are looking for someone to look up to, but Chris isn't that person. You put up with his crap because you believe that you and him are family, but family doesn't treat family like Chris treats you." Chef stares at the wall. "You're right" Chef rips off his outfit "I'm gonna tell Chris to treat me with respect or I quit" Chef leaves the room. Tyke does too

******LOBBY**

Zoey comes running to Tyke. "I heard you were feeling better ?" Tyke blushes "Yeah I see everything more clearly now" "Well that's good I guess. Mike is waiting upstairs in your room" Tyke heads for the elevator

******FLOOR 7**

Tyke enters his room "So Mike, about what we were talking about before…. You might want to sit down for this" Tyke puts his hand on Mike and jumps back. "Mal…. ?" Mal goes bright red. "What ? It's me Mike you know….. Loveable Mike….." Tyke shakes his head "I felt your energy and if I look hard enough I can see your aura" Mal rolls his eyes "Uck please. You sound like Dawn" Tyke starts to leave. "I gotta tell Zoey" Mal grabs Tyke's arm "WAIT ! I have something you want…." Tyke stops and turns around to face Mal. "What do you have that I want…. ?" Mal smiles "Zoey" Tyke looks confused. "Do I have to spell it out for you Tyke ? I need Zoey off my case and you want Zoey on yours" Tyke still looks confused. "If you don't tell Zoey or ANYONE that I'm Mal, I'll let you be Mike" Tyke's jaw drops "You mean I can be Mike and you can be Tyke ?" Mal nods. "Come on Tyke…. Or should I say Mike ? You have all his memories…. You ARE Mike" Tyke thinks for a while "Fine I'll do it" Chris comes on the speakers. "Attention losers. Report to the lobby and prepare for todays challenge" Mal and Tyke shake hands.

******LOBBY**

"Gather round everyone, let's make sure everyone is here before we go over to the Hotel D'Anger" Chris does a head count. "We are missing Mike and Tyke has anyone seen them?" "They were talking in Tyke's room upstairs" Before Zoey can offer to go check on them, Mal and Tyke come down the elevator. "Sorry we are late, I was just talking to Mike in my room" Mal winks at Tyke. "Yup, Tyke was showing me HIS room…. Cause I'm definitely Mike" Tyke starts to sweat "Yeeeeeeeeah anyways" Chris turns to face the doors "Follow me to the Hotel D'anger". Everyone leaves the lobby

**HOTEL D'ANGER**

**********LOBBY**

As soon as everyone enters the Hotel D'anger, Chris locks them in. Jo bangs on the door "What the hell McLean ?" Chris just looks at her blankly and then walks away "Great, now what do we do ?" Scott slumps against the wall. Anne Maria tries at the door "Is this part of the challenge or are we being punished ?" She circles the room. "This is hardly punishment, Chris can and has done a lot worse" Everyone agrees with Brick. "So what do we do ? Is it one of those challenge were we have to escape or is a crazed animal going to come and attack us ?" Dakota is huddled in a corner. Lighting laughs "The only crazed animal in this room is you girl" "I'M NOT CRAZY" Dakota's band starts to glow "…. Just don't get on my bad side"

.

10 minutes pass. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. Being in my bubble made me terrified of small spaces, and I feel like the room is shrinking" Cameron hyperventilates into a bag "Cam it's gonna be ok. It's only been 10 minutes, and I'm sure something will happen soon" Cameron smiles "Thanks Mike." Chris comes on the intercom "Attention contestants" The speakers affect Tyke's brain. Tyke tries to hide it though, because he wants to still look like Mike. "This is a social challenge. The doors will open in 2 hours and when they do BOTH teams will go to elimination. There is no escaping this double elimination, but the point of this is to try to throw one of your teammates under the bus before the 2 hours is up. You can go anywhere on the downstairs floor (the elevator is locked). Areas you can go is the cafeteria, nurses office, sitting room and of course the lobby. It's an exact replica of the Hotel D'Chris lobby so there should be no trouble finding yourself around. If that wasn't stressful enough, there is also an idol hidden somewhere within the lower floor" Chris chuckles "Have fun" When Chris finally gets off the intercom Tyke is relieved. He barely was able to contain the pain his head was giving him without blowing his cover

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"This is horrible !" Mal slams his fist down "On top of Tyke almost giving away our cover with the stupid speaker thing, now I have to be trapped in small quarters with Zoey, Cameron AND Dawn. If one of them doesn't blow my cover, I'll be surprised."

**********LOBBY**

"Dakota can we talk in the sitting room for a sec ? I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now" "Sure Sam" Dakota grabs her purse and goes off with Sam. Dawn approaches Mal "Can you talk to me in the nurses office ? We have something to discuss" Mal turns pale "Sure….." Mal follows Dawn into the nurses office. Svetlana prances off into the cafeteria. "That girl has the right idea, I gotta get some grub" Scott follows Svetlana. Brick and Lighting decide to go into the cafeteria too. Everyone else stays in the lobby

**********NURSES OFFICE**

Dawn and Mal enter, and Dawn locks the door. "Um Dawn ?" Dawn turns to Mal with a straight face "We need to talk Mike" Mal looks confused "Mike ?" "You don't have to pretend anymore, I know you aren't Tyke. I felt the way Tyke reacted when the intercom was activated, he has an intolerance to his frequencies" Mal smiles "You got us, we decided to do a little switch-er-roo. Tyke was having identity crisis' with the whole "who am I" spiel so I said he can be me for a while. It makes him happy and we were gonna switch back after today" Dawn looks puzzled "I'm not done yet" Mal frowns. "I also noticed a darkness around your aura"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"At this moment I was looking at the objects around the room and thinking to myself… Could I kill her ?"

**********NURSES OFFICE**

Mal starts to sweat "Darkness ?" Dawn looks saddened "Yes. I was never on Allstars, so I never felt Mal's presence, but I expect it to be a lot like this one" Mal is turning bright red "Mike ? Do you feel Mal is returning ? I could help you control him if you'd like" Mal is completely relieved, Dawn doesn't know he's Mal. "I felt your aura express relief, are you relieved that someone finally knows your struggle ?" Mal starts to fake cry and hugs Dawn "Yes Dawn thank you. It's hard to fight Mal all by myself, and I didn't want to frighten Zoey or anyone else, but at least I won't have to do it alone anymore. And maybe with your guidance, I can banish Mal once and for all" Dawn rubs Mal's back "I'm here for you Mike"

**SITTING ROOM**

Dakota sits down "So what's up ?" Sam sits across from Dakota "I need to ask you seriously. What's going on between us ? I mean we had something for a while at least and I was hoping we could get that back, but being placed on different teams, and we haven't been talking at all….. Just I need to know" Dakota frowns "You are a great guy Sam, but when we had something it was when I was a monster. You are so sweet, but now that I am back to being me…. At least for the most part, I need to go back to my old routine. I can't be seen with guys like you anymore. I know it's shallow, but it's the paparazzi business" Dakota kisses Sam's cheek "Goodbye Sam" Dakota gets up and walks out. Before Sam can go to chase her he bumps into Staci "Oh sorry I was just….. I heard everything…. I'm sorry I was looking for a book to read, but I kind of snooped" Sam frowns "It's ok they are going to find out anyways" Staci frowns "Dakota may be pretty, but she is a fool. You are a very special guy Sam" Staci kisses Sam and leaves

**CAFETERIA**

"So I said to the girl, that's not a pig, that's my mother !" Lighting spits out his food "DAMN SCOTT !" Brick laughs nervously "Yeah haha that was really funny Scott"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I've always had a hard time making friends… A really hard time… I went with Scott and Lighting to make a guys alliance, but I'm too nervous. I can tie over 50 different knots, but I can't talk to a bunch of guys ? The general would be s disappointed" Brick frowns

**CAFETERIA**

"What's up Brick you barely touched your food ?" Brick looks up "OH ! Uh… Yeah just not hungry" "Can I have it ? I'm starving. Out of the 3 of us I'm the only one that didn't get room service yesterday" Brick pushes over his plate "Yeah sure, be my guest" Brick slides over the food "Thanks buddy" Brick smiles

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"HE CALLED ME BUDDY !"

**CAFETERIA**

A crashing noise is heard from the back of the cafeteria. Lighting jumps up "Lighting will protect you" Brick stands up "No I got this. You have protected us enough" Lighting sits down and Brick goes to investigate. Brick opens the swinging doors and sees Svetlana picking up some broken plates "Svetlana ? What happened here ?" "Vell….. I vas doing mine pre morning plie's when I knocked over zis pile of dishes" Brick notices her hand is bleeding "Svetlana you're bleeding" He grabs her hand. He takes out a shard of glass. "There" Brick smiles at Svetlana and she pulls her hand away "I still got a lot of dishes to clean" "Let me help you" "Okay" Brick and Svetlana start to clean the floor. When the last dish is done, Svetlana starts washing the blood out in the sink. Brick begins to leave "Vait…. Don't go…. I'm sorry I vas so harsh to you before" Brick turns around "Think nothing of it, you were just embarrassed is all" "Nine. I vas embarrassed because no one has ever held mine hand before…. I don't expect a response, but thank you. It vas nice to finally feel like a girl for vonce" Brick smiles at Svetlana and leaves. Brick returns to Lighting and Scott

**********LOBBY**

Dawn and Mal return to the lobby. Shortly after Dakota comes out of the sitting room, and Staci about a minute later. Sam stays in the sitting room. "Guys there's only about an hour left, is no one going to talk about who is going to be eliminated ?" Zoey is pacing nervously. Jo looks up from her nap "I'm not nervous. I mean sure I got 2 votes last time, but maybe you are nervous because you know that the team might realize the weakness link" Zoey scoffs "My team wouldn't do that to me…. I don't think

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I try not to doubt myself because I am a very self conscious girl, but Jo brings out the worst in me. I know I'm weak but to think that my team would vote me out for that ? I do have a wild side and I made it further than she ever did"

**********LOBBY**

"Don't break a sweat Sheila, we're all in this togetha. I personally think we should vote out any member that isn't a team player. If you're not with us, you're against us I say" "Manitoba is right, why pit against each other ? When it comes down to voting, everyone will vote for who they want out and in the end the majority decides who leaves. Obviously that person is evicted for a reason and we can't change that decision. Who's to say you won't be evicted for poor sportsmanship Jo ?" Jo laughs "Fine go ahead and eliminate me, but good luck in the strength challenges" "TIME IS ALMOST UP GUYS" The speaks catches Tyke off guard and he yelps "MIKE ! What's wrong ?" "Uhhhh I stepped on something sharp…. Yeah…. But it's gone now, so don't bother looking. I think it's lodged in my foot" "Let me take a look in the nurses office" Zoey takes Tyke to the nurses office. B taps Cameron on the shoulder "Yeah B ? What is it ?" B points to the sitting room. Cameron and B go to the sitting room

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"My friendship with B is very strange. He's pretty wise so I feel like he's sort of an older brother, especially with the height, but in ways he's like a younger brother. He always wants to go places with me and he NEVER TALKS so it's hard to do stuff together"

**SITTING ROOM**

"Sam are you in here ? I think B wanted to see you….. Right ?" Cameron looks back at B, who gives a thumbs up "Yeah I'm just over here reading books" Sam is flipping through some pages. "B wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened with Dakota" Sam gets red "She told you ?" "No I over heard her and Staci talking about it" Sam gets even more red "Staci and Dakota are talking about it !?" Sam zooms off to go see Dakota and Staci. Sam drops something out of his bag, but picks it up as quick as he can "Oops" After Sam picks it up he keeps running. Cameron and B look at each other

**********NURSES OFFICE**

"I don't see anything in your foot, so either good news it fell out, or back news it's REALLY lodged in there" Zoey puts down the flashlight and tweezers "It's ok Zoey thanks" Tyke stares at Zoey and then gives her a kiss "Where did that come from Mike ? We usually aren't that spontaneous" Tyke smiles "I just felt like it was the right thing to do"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"Since I'm Mike's exact clone, I have all of his memories, but that's just it… They are MEMORIES. You know those dreams when it feels so real ? That's what my whole life has felt like… I've kissed Zoey in my memories 100 times, but when I did it for real, it finally felt real. It felt like this is who I'm meant to be"

**********LOBBY**

The Hotel doors open and in comes Chris. "Challenge is over. Everyone immediately report to the helicopter of shame ceremony, or go to a quick confessional before if you'd like" Everyone from all the rooms pile into the lobby before they are relocated to the Hotel D'Chris

**HOTEL D'CHRIS**

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"Today was strange. Something about me really felt drawn to Svetlana, but every time I look closely at her I see Mike's face more and more. I mean, do I really have what it takes to kiss Mike in order to pursue my feelings for Svetlana ? And after all she is still technically a guy (if you know what I mean)" Brick leaves the confessional booth

.

"I'm almost certain what Sam was hiding was an idol" Cameron cleans his glasses "I had some time to talk to some Flawless Fountain members, and hopefully they can get Sam to use up his idol with a blindside. I don't want Sam out, but idols are dangerous in this game and I can't let him reach merge with it"

.

Mal enters and smirks "I got Dawn in the palm of my hands, but what am I going to say to Tyke ? I told Dawn we were going to switch back by tomorrow…. Tyke isn't going to like what I'm going to have to tell him tomorrow"

.

"This is horrible ! Vito got no camera time today. Neither did my doll Anne Maria, but still. I know this aint Jersey Shore, but every show needs a good dose of guido"

**HELICOPTER OF SHAME CEREMONY**

"In my hands I hold all the votes cast tonight, but I will start with the Dismal Desk Clerk elimination…. First vote is for… Dakota….. Next vote for Lighting…. One more for Lightning… One vote for Cameron…. B…. Lighting again…. Dakota… Another for Dakota….. I hold the last vote in my hand…. With the votes at 3-3-1-1 only Lighting or Dakota can be eliminated at this point… And the final vote is for…. Dakota" Dakota frowns "Awww" Dakota gets in the helicopter and waits "Now for the Flawless Fountains….. First vote is for Jo…. One vote for Sam…. One for Jo….. One for Zoey… Sam… Jo….. And Sam…. I hold the last vote in my hand….. Once again with a vote of 3-3-1 only Jo or Sam can be eliminated at this point… And the final vote is for….. Sam…" "Ah man…." Sam starts to walk towards the helicopter "Aren't you going to use your idol ?" Sam turns to Cameron "What idol ?" "….. Oops….. Then what were you hiding ?" Sam gets all flustered "This" He takes out a book of poetry "I was going to read it allowed when I had the confidence" Dakota frowns "Sam I told you we can't be together" Sam turns to Dakota "I know that, it was supposed to be for Staci" Staci looks up "For me ?" "Yes for you…. We didn't get a lot of time together, but I hope you can go far in this game" Sam kisses Staci and gets in the helicopter. The helicopter takes off. "Well that concludes another episode. Off to confessionals" The contestants head for confessionals

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

******DISMAL DESK CLERKS**

"I feel like a monster…. Sam did nothing wrong and I rallied votes to get him evicted…. Anyways I voted for Lighting, guy just doesn't sit right with me still" Cameron sulks out of the confessional booth

.

B holds up a picture of Lighting

.

"I'm glad I helped get rid of Dakota. Girl was a walking time bomb and would have been dangerous in the future…. LIGHTING OUT" Lighting poses and leaves

.

"I voted with my guy friend Lighting. Gotta make friends some how right ?" Brick salutes before exiting

.

Mal crumples some paper "I was the vote for Cameron, but apparently I was the only one…. Does no one else hate him ? Someone else MUST hate him"

.

"Maybe I voted for Dakota or maybe I didn't… Maybe Dakota borrowed my lipstick and never gave it back, we'll never know" Anne Maria blows a kiss to the camera

.

Vito comes in and sits down "My vote goes where my baby's vote goes. See ya Dakota"

.

"I voted for Lighting. Brick is desperate to make friends, but Lighting and Scott aren't good influences" Svetlana frowns

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

"I only voted for Sam because Cam said he had an idol. I feel really bad now, especially since I could have voted for Jo instead….. The vote for me was probably from her" Zoey growls at the camera

.

"My vote went with Zoey and Cam, though I was pretty surprised that Sam didn't actually have an idol" Tyke shrugs

.

Scott is scratching his arm "I voted for Zoey. I was in and out listening from the cafeteria and thought I heard something about Zoey being eliminated for being the weakest link or something ? Guess I was way off since I was the only one to vote for her"

.

Dawn is hovering in place "Now that I know Mike is struggling with Mal, I decided to vote for the person with the second nastiest aura. And that's Jo"

.

"I didn't think I would be so close to actually being eliminated. Kind of scared me to be completely honest, but you'll never hear me repeat that. Anyways I voted for Sam. I overheard something about him having an idol, plus his room is right above mine and something horrible leaks through his floor AKA my ceiling" Jo crosses her arms

.

Manitoba takes a seat "Mike came to me with the plan to get out Sam. After last week I felt I 'ad a target on my back, so I was fair game for anything"

.

"So I tried to get out Jo with Sam's help again. Apparently someone else wanted her gone too, but it wasn't enough….. I'll miss you Sam" Staci hugs the poetry book

**HELICOPTER OF SHAME CEREMONY**

"And that concludes another episode. Tune in next time to find out what else I could possibly throw at this bunch of misfits. Right here on TOTAL…. DRAMA…. DOUBLE… REVENGE !" Chris waves to the camera

.

In the end since the evictees don't get to speak, Dakota was the vote for B because she found his quietness "creepy" and Sam voted with Staci to get out Jo again


	4. Episode 3

"On the last episode of Total Drama Double Revenge, I decided to have the wonderful idea of an early double elimination. With no avoiding elimination. the contestants tore at each others throats... Not as much as I would have HOPED, but I guess the eliminations were interesting. Also I can now say that the idol I hid has been found and is the possession of a mystery contestant. What will today bring the players ? Find out here on Total Drama Double Revenge" Intro music and movie plays

**HOTEL D'CHRIS**

**FLOOR 6**

Mal enters Tyke's room. "We gotta talk, but keep it down" Tyke moves closer "Is something wrong ?" "Yes something is wrong, Dawn is onto our switch" Tyke raises an eyebrow "She knows you're Mal ?" Mal shakes his head "No, but she thinks I'm Mike. I made an excuse about why we switched, but I said we would switch back after the end of the day" Tyke looks confused "So... ?" "So we have to switch back before she starts asking questions" Tyke gets mad "What !? Me and Zoey finally got a real connection and you think I'm just gonna go back to being Tyke ?" "Cry me a river Romeo, you think I like being close to her either ? The further she is to me the better" "Well I'm not doing it, this wasn't in the agreement" Mal smiles "Fine then. When Dawn exposes both of us, who do you think Zoey is going to be more mad at ?" Tyke doesn't say anything "It's only until Dawn leaves, think of it like this. The faster you get Dawn out, the faster you get Zoey back" "... Okay fine, I'll switch back" Mal smiles at Tyke "Pleasure doing business with you... Tyke"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"Dawn has now become my number 1 target. I will do anything it takes to get Dawn out of this game... For Zoey" Tyke frowns

**BASEMENT**

Chris enters the basement. "Good news Manitoba, Svetlana and Vito. Since some contestants were eliminated you can claim their beds if you would like. Dakota and Sam's rooms are vacant so 2 of you 3 can move out of the basement if you'd like" The 3 of them look around "Well Vito needs his rest, so I'll be taking Sam's room" Vito starts packing his clothes. "Well ladies first Svetlana. You can 'ave Dakota's room if you'd like" Svetlana smiles "Thanks Manitoba" Svetlana packs her clothes too. Chris helps them move into their new rooms

.

**FLOOR 1**

**LEFT : **Scott

**RIGHT :** B

**.**

**FLOOR 2**

**LEFT : **Dawn

**RIGHT : **Cameron

**.**

**FLOOR 3**

**LEFT : **Staci

**RIGHT : **Svetlana

**.**

**FLOOR 4**

**LEFT : **Jo

**RIGHT : **Anne Maria

**.**

**FLOOR 5**

**LEFT : **Vito

**RIGHT : **Lightning

**.**

**FLOOR 6**

**LEFT : **Mike (Mal)

**RIGHT : **Brick

**.**

**FLOOR 7**

**LEFT : **Zoey

**RIGHT : **Tyke

**.**

**BASEMENT**

Manitoba

.

**FLOOR 3**

Svetlana moves the last of her boxes into her new room. Staci puts her ear up to the wall "I hear noises, Dakota is zat you ? Did your fatha buy you back onto the show ?" "Nine, it's me Svetlana" "OH ! Svetlana hello" Staci and Svetlana bond over common interests

**LOBBY**

"Everyone gather round, it's time to venture to the Hotel D'Anger" The contestants grumble "Also in new announcements, Svetlana and Vito have moved into Dakota and Sam's old rooms. Manitoba will move into the room of the next evicted contestant" Scott mumbles "Unless he's evicted next" Manitoba pretends that he didn't hear that. "Everyone stay in a group and follow me to the next hotel please"

**HOTEL D'ANGER**

**LOBBY**

"Now as you know, each floor has a different challenge theme on that level. Today we will be going to floor 2" Chris hits the elevator button "This challenge will master athletic abilities and basic building skills. Each team will have a couple of hours to build an obstacle course that the other team must go through. Your obstacle course must be elevated, and if you fall off the opposite's team course you don't count as a point. When a team member reaches the other side of the course they score a point for their team. Only rules are, your obstacle course can't kill anyone or severely injure them enough to unfairly eliminate them from the game. Few contestants have left the show due to injuries, but those were accidents. Also the last rule is the obstacle course must actually be doable, meaning that it must be possible to get to the other side" The elevator doors open "Other than that, there are no other rules or limits to how big or challenging your course can be" The flawless fountains go up the elevator. Shortly after the Dismal Desk Clerks go up

**FLOOR 2**

"The challenge begins now" After Chris goes off the microphone Tyke grabs his ears. Dawn comes up to Mal "Looks like everything is back to normal" Mal smiles "For the most part anyways, thanks Dawn" "No problem. If you want, later on we can do some therapy in your room. I can search into your mind and try to see if I can banish Mal for good" "Oh uh... Sure... Thanks" Dawn and Mal go over to their team

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

"I was thinking what we could do is have a long obstacle course with each section being held up by four planks on the corners for absolute sturdiness. We don't have a lot of planks, but we can make it work" Zoey starts drawing blueprints. "Wait. My great uncle billy invited the "cross" method of building. It's where you have 2 planks shaped like an X and you use that to hold up sections. You place them all at spread out lengths and it hold everything up just fine. We can save wood and make the course even longer and more difficult" Staci shows the group her idea. Jo pats Staci on the back "I gotta hand it to you, this is a good idea. Plus if it saves me from following little Mrs. Butterfly's lead, I'm in" Zoey frowns "Besides that comment, I completely agree. We do it Staci's way !" Everyone starts building the course

**DISMAL DESK CLERKS**

Cameron puts down some blueprints. "Basically I decided to go with the standard obstacle course layout, but I put it on an angle, so not only would it save wood, but the incline and decline could cause the players to trip or fall off of the course" The group takes a look at Cameron's notes. "Looks super to me" Brick scruffs Cameron's hair "Thanks Brick. Also B said he would work on the actual obstacle, meaning the giant swinging boots, trap doors and jumping pillars" "Whoa whoa whoa. Is B going to do all the building too, or do I have to get my hands dirty ?" "Yes Vito this competition asks for a tad bit of manual labour" Vito almost pukes at the word "Can I do something easy like holding the blueprints or something ?" "Hey wait a second" Anne Maria pops her gum "What about me ? When we won the last challenge I got my nails did" Lighting scoffs "If you want to keep your nails up to date, I suggest we win this challenge" Anne Maria and Vito sigh and pick up some wood

**CHALLENGE CAM**

"TIME IS UP ! Please ready your selves to compete in the opposite teams obstacle courses" The teams finally get a look at the other's obstacle courses

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I respect Cam a lot as a competitor, but his course wasn't was long as ours was. Staci really had a great idea with saving all that wood" Zoey smiles at the camera

.

Cameron adjusts his glasses "Although I did like the way Zoey built her course, it didn't have that much work on the traps. Ours might not be as long, but it packs a mean punch" Vito comes in "Ayo, that's what she said"

**CHALLENGE CAM**

"First up will be the Flawless Fountains taking on the Dismal Desk Clerk's course" Tyke pats his head as if trying to get water out of his ears "Does he have to use that thing ? He really can't talk to us face to face ?" Zoey turns to Tyke "You really don't like that thing do you ?" Tyke blushes "High frequencies affect me I realized. Also you don't have to be nervous, our course isn't all that scary" Zoey raises an eyebrow "How'd you know I was nervous" Tyke laughs "Intuition"

.

The Flawless Fountains get in place and... OFF THEY GO ! The Dismal Desk Clerks obstacle course was split into 3 sections. Swinging boot pendulums, trap doors, and finally jumping pillars. While running through the first section a boot comes from the left side and side swipes Manitoba. He jumps on the boot and rides it back onto the platform. Another boot comes out and knocks Staci off the course. Staci goes to grab the ledge, but pulls Scott off with her. "Scott and Staci are out of the competition" When the remaining players reach round 2, Jo is quick to leap into action (seeing as it looked all clear). Jo falls through a trap door "Jo is out" The contestants are sceptical on where the trap doors are hidden. "Maybe we should throw objects to make sure the path is clear" Zoey takes off her shoe and tosses it in front of her. Her shoe falls through a trap door. After doing this a while, everyone makes it to the other end. When approaching the pillars, the decline was too steep and Zoey tumbled down and off the course. Zoey "snowballs" into Dawn and knocks her onto the ground. "Zoey and Dawn are out" Manitoba makes the leap... And again and again and again. "Manitoba scores a point for his team !" Mal follows Manitoba's foot steps "And Mike does too ! The Flawless Fountains end with a total of 2 points. If 3 people from the Desk Clerk team finish the course, they are the winners"

.

The Desk Clerks get ready and... OFF THEY GO ! The Flawless Fountains obstacle course was split into 4 sections. Crawling under a plank and through the mud, spinning "sweeper", mini rock climb, and lastly a rope swing to the finish platform. When the constants approach the first obstacle, Brick dives right down into the mud. Everyone follows except Anne Maria "Anne Maria come on let's go. We did stuff like this in the army all the time" Anne Maria looks disgusted "I can't go in that, could you imagine ? There's so much hairspray in my hair it would get all mud crusty and end up being like a rat's nest" Jo laughs from the stands "As opposed to ?" Anne Maria bites her tongue "Why I oughta... Anyways I'm not goin' in there, sorry" Anne Maria jumps off the course "Anne Maria is out" The rest of the contestants make it to the second section. Cameron attempts the sweeper first and jumps over it again and again and right when he's at the end, it knocks him off "Cameron is ouuuuut" B runs and grabs the sweeper. For a moment B stops it long enough for everyone else to get past, but ultimately it pushes him off the course "And so is his boyfriend B" Cameron gets offended "HEY !" The Desk Clerks reach stage 3 and they start to climb. While they are climbing Chris is watching carefully "Looks like everyone is almost to the 4th section" Tyke goes to grab his ears, but let's go of the climbing wall. Tyke slams on the floor of the course, then rolls off onto the ground. "Ooooo i don't know if that's considered interference buuuuuuut Tyke is out" Tyke grumbles. Brick, Vito, Svetlana and Lighting reach the rope swing. "Everyone huddle up. We have 4 of us here. If all of us make it we win. Even if one of us falls, we still win. Things are looking bright" Lighting jumps to his feet "And nothing is brighter than WHITE LIGHTING ! SHA SWING !" Lighting swings on the rope, but crashes into a tree. Various Ooo's and Ahh's are heard. "... So now we ALL have to make it" Svetlana steps up to the rope swing and perfectly swings to the other side with grace. A small tear rolls down Chef's face. "That was beautiful man... Pure beauty" Chef blows his nose into a tissue. Vito takes the swing and makes it to the other end. Brick steps up to the rope "Here's to winning" Before Brick can take a swing, the planks from beneath him start to rattle. Brick steps back as the planks begin to fall apart. The gap between Brick and the rope swing are now too large for him to jump. "ATTENTION CONTESTANTS ! SINCE THE COURSE IS NOW UNABLE TO BE COMPLETED, THE DESK CLERKS WIN BY DEFAULT" The Desk Clerks cheer. "Everyone return to the Hotel D'Chris and prepare for the Flawless Fountain's THIRD elimination in a ROW"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"That was so lucky that that happened ! My palms were decently sweaty and if I didn't make that jump, my team would have voted me off (had we lost that tie breaker)" Brick wipes some sweat off his forehead

.

"I can't believe we lost. I trusted Staci's design and she cost us the challenge because it wasn't sturdy enough" Jo taps her hands on her forehead "As you can see I'm a tad bit on edge"

.

"Something smelly's fishy here... Staci's design was fool proof. I didn't want to boost her ego, but that design has been keeping all my barns up since as long as I can remember. If something went wrong, it was tampered with. And I think I know who did it" Scott looks concerned

.

"Ok fine, I know it was a bad thing to do, but I sabotaged the course. I kicks a piece of wood out of place as I was walking to the bench. I needed Mal's team to lose so he could help me get Dawn out" Tyke frowns at the camera "I know it was mean, but Zoey wouldn't be in danger and neither would Mal, so I thought this would be a good time to get out Dawn. The only problem is Staci might get a few votes since it looks bad against her. All I have to do is get Dawn more votes than Staci... But how ? Also you might be wondering why I'm protecting Mal. I'm not really you see. If Mal gets eliminated while pretending to be Mike then I can't pretend to be Mike, you see ? I'll be stuck as Tyke. So when Dawn is eliminated, me and Mal will switch back. After that I'll get Mal eliminated as Tyke so I'm sealed as Mike till the rest of the game. Then my secret dies with him and Zoey can finally be mine."

**FLOOR 6**

Dawn knocks on Mal's door, and he opens it. "Hi Mike, is this a good time to banish your evil aura ?" Mal looks concerned "Is there ever a good time to banish an evil aura ?" Dawn smiles "Yes actually, I like banishing aura's around 3:15, but this'll do. Come come, sit down on the bed and relax your mind" Mal lays down on the bed and begins to stare at the ceiling "Now listen to my words and relax your mind"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I wasn't listening to a single word she said. If her powers did work and I followed the instructions, I could literally have the evil drained out of me. That's a pretty scary thought. So I sat back and counted the spiders on the ceiling" Mal shrugs

**FLOOR 7**

"Tyke ? Tyke ?" Zoey bangs on the wall. Tyke bangs back "Yeah ? What is it ?" "What's going on in Mike's room downstairs ?" "What" Tyke puts his ear closer to the wall, but still can't hear "I said, do you know whats going on downstairs ?" "WHAT !?" A few minutes pass and Zoey walks into Tyke's room. "Thought this would be easier than talking through a wall. Anyways I said do you know what Mike is doing downstairs ? It sounded like he was talking to Dawn and I smelt incense and hear weird chanting" Tyke lightens up "Maybe she's preforming an evil spell on him. I heard Dawn talking to him about Mal, and who knows, maybe she's trying to re-incarnate" Zoey laughs "Why would Dawn want to do that" "Well I don't know... We all know Dawn is a little bit of a wild card, she could possibly study black magic" Zoey looks at Tyke "Tyke... I hardly think Dawn is putting a demon into my boyfriends body" Tyke shrugs "You never quite know... Anyways can I ask you something ? Is this weird at all ?" Zoey looks confused "Huh ? What do you mean exactly ?" Tyke looks nervous "Well that I look exactly like Mike... And sound like him and all that stuff" Zoey thinks for a bit "It was at first actually, but now I treat you like his identical twin. Then I think it's not so weird" Zoey smiles. "Yeah I guess it's not" Zoey gets up "Where are you going ?" Zoey looks embarrassed "I know Dawn isn't evil, but I just decided to check on Mike for personal reasons or whatever" Zoey leaves the room and Tyke smiles "The bee is in the trap"

**FLOOR 7**

Zoey goes into Bricks room "Hey Brick can I ask you something ?" Brick sits upright on the bed "At your service ! What do you need ?" "Have you heard Dawn and Mike talking about anything from the next room" Brick thinks to himself "Actually yeah. I heard the word "Mal" being thrown around a lot, also something about bringing fourth his "evil aura" ? I don't really speak wicken or whatever, but it sounds like some heavy duty stuff" Zoey frowns "Thanks Brick" Zoey runs over to the Mike's room. Zoey doesn't enter she just stands in the doorway and peeks in. "OW !" Mal clenches his fists and grabs the bed in pain. Zoey gasps and runs away

.

"OW !" Mal clenches his fists and grabs the bed in pain. "You didn't tell me there was going to be any acupuncture" Dawn frowned "Sorry, I thought you would have been more relaxed by now" Dawn puts some weird oil on Mal's chest "Dawn what is this ?" "Its kimmo yimmo gel, soothes the soul. Anyways sit here and don't move until the elimination ceremony" Dawn grabs her stuff and leaves the room

**HELICOPTER OF SHAME CEREMONY**

"I have just tallied the votes and might I say, you guys just aren't getting the hang of voting like a team... Or playing as a team... Or even winning... I honestly think I should have gave the name "Flawless Fountains" to the other team. Regardless I'll now read the votes. One vote for Staci... One vote for Dawn... One vote for Jo... One vote for Dawn... One vote for Staci... And one vote for Manitoba. Everyone besides those 4 people are safe. With the votes 2-2-1-1 if this vote goes to either Jo or Manitoba, it will cause a 3 way tie. If it's for either Staci or Dawn, one of them will be eliminated. The final vote goes to... Staci. Right before Staci is about to stand up and get in the helicopter, she turns to Chris. "Chris vait... I have an idol" Staci pulls out an idol from her pocket "I found it during the second challenge, when I vas spying on Sam and Dakota's conversation" Chris takes the idol and studies it carefully. "This is a legitimate idol. That means with 2 votes, Dawn you will be taking the helicopter of shame" Dawn gets up "So long everybody. It was a pleasure playing with you all again" Dawn gets in the helicopter and it takes off.

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"Apparently I was the only one that thought Manitoba was sabotaging the team, but I was a sabotager once, I know how they work. Manitoba will be exposed soon enough, I promise you that" Scott flicks something off of his pants

.

Mal sits down "I had to vote for Dawn. I knew it was a long shot, but now me and Tyke can finally switch back and it's no more Zoey. Either way, having Dawn in this game would have blown up in my face eventually"

.

"I can't believe Dawn was satanic" Zoey shakes her head "I thought she was just wicken, but there was so much more. I don't know if Mike even remembers being possessed, but either way he's safe now"

.

"Can't say I'm too sad that Dawn went. We didn't even really talk, she barely brought up ideas and most of the time I didn't even see her... Wait... Now that I think about it, she was the best teammate ever" A tear rolls down Jo's face "I'm gonna miss her. But I did vote for Staci"

.

"I voted for Jo because no one really talked to me about who would be going. I wish I knew to vote for Dawn. I would still be here WITH my idol" Staci sighs "But I'm still here, so i'll be counting my blessings"

.

"I felt bad about voting off the poor bloke, but I didn't know who else to vote for. At least she stayed though right ? Alls well that ends well"

**HELICOPTER OF SHAME CEREMONY**

"With another episode coming to a close, what will the next one bring ? With all the switching and lying, will the Tyke/Mal duo finally be exposed ? And will they be exposing themselves ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL... DRAMA... DOUBLE... REVENGE !

.

Once again since the evicted can't speak, Dawn voted for Staci because she had the most heat


	5. Episode 4

Thanks to the review from "The Salvatores of Death Metal" I have decided to split up the dialogues as they suggested. I'm trying to show that every review I hear and read I take it to heart because I plan to grow the best I can. Also if you are reading along and aren't favourited or following this story, it would be nice to do so (wink, wink) any who enjoy Episode 4

.

"Last time on Total Drama Double Revenge. Contestants battled it out in an obstacle course building challenge, to see who could build the best. In the end the Dismal Desk Clerks pulled off another win due to the disqualification of the Flawless Fountains. In the end, when Staci played her idol, Dawn got the boot thanks to Tyke's dirty work. What will today have in store for our competitors ? Find out right now !" Intro music and movie plays

.

**HOTEL D'CHRIS**

**LOBBY**

"Gather around everyone, I have an announcement" Everyone gathers in the lobby "Manitoba has move into Dawn's old room now, meaning that the basement is now fully vacant !" No one says anything "Ok….. I was expecting more of a reaction…. That means you guys can HANG OUT DOWN THERE !" Still no reaction.

"Uh Chris ? I don't want to burst your bubble, but no one is going to want to hang out in the basement. It's gross and disgusting"

"Scott is right" Scott is amazed to see Zoey agreeing with him "If SCOTT of all people thinks it's gross and disgusting, then I never want to have to go down there" Everyone nods, and Scott rolls his eyes

Manitoba steps forward "I third that mate. I lived down there for 4 days and it's beaten up to say the least"

"Alright alright fiiiiine. I guess me and Chef will spruce it up so it's 'socially acceptable' BUT FIRST ! It's time for todays challenge"

**HOTEL D'ANGER**

**LOBBY**

"For todays challenge, you guys will be left on level 3. The room will slowly fill up with water until it reaches the top" Everyone looks around nervously "Once the water fills to the top you guys will metaphorically 'drown' and thus ending the challenge"

"So how do we win exactly ?" Anne Maria is filing her nails.

"Well, throughout the room, there will be flags you have to collect. To claim a flag you must find the flag, then unlock it with the key corresponding to that colour. There are 10 flags in total each with a different colour, and 10 keys each unlocking 1 flag. Team with the most points wins"

"Wait a sec…. The other team has more players, how is that fair ?" Jo makes a good point

"Fair enough. Lighting, join the Flawless Fountains"

"SHA WHAT ?! Please don't tell me you are seriously going to make me be with this team of losers"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"How can Chris do this to me ? Lighting doesn't lose, and this team screams lose" Lighting crosses his arms

**HOTEL D'ANGER**

**LOBBY**

Chris hits the elevator button. Tyke pulls Mal aside "A deal is a deal. Now that Dawn is gone, let me be Mike again"

"Jeez alright fine" Mal shakes his head "You sound like a junkie that's been cut off from his supplier"

"Whatever, it's done now. You're Tyke again" Tyke runs off to Zoey. "Zoey it's me Mike !"

Mal shakes his head again. "Amateur"

The elevator doors open "Starting first with the Flawless Fountains." The Flawless Fountains get into the elevator (without Chris) and the doors close.

**FLOOR 3**

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

The moment the elevator doors open, the Fountains feel their shoes start to soak with water. "What the heck ?" Jo steps out of the elevator and into the room.

It's decorated to look like a rich person's living room. Fancy tables, a fire place with a giant portrait of Chris above it, vases on the mantle, and much more. "Zis is such a nice room I could live in here !" Staci jumps up with glee and splashes Scott

Scott wipes the water off his face "Yeah, well I hope you like water beds"

Manitoba notices the flags scattered all along the back wall "Ay, the flags are over 'ere"

The Fountains examine at the flags. Red, Orange, Green, Yellow, Blue, Purple, Pink, Black, Grey and White. "Everyone split up and find as many keys as you can. Tear this room apart if you have to"

"Zoey is right (like always). Do whatever she says" Tyke smiles at Zoey.

"Actually... Everything is glued or bolted down, buuuuut have fun anyways" Chris goes off the speaker. Tyke has learned to keep the pain from the speaker low key.

By this time the water is already to their ankles "HUSSLE !" Jo barks orders, and everyone separates.

While searching Zoey find the blue key in a vase, and unlocks the flag. Lighting find the white key under the table, and unlocks his flag "WHITE LIGHTING STRIKE AGAIN !" Lighting holds up his flag.

Tyke finds a pink key in one of the tulips, before unlocking his flag, he breaks one off and places it in Zoey's hair. Staci find the purple key behind the china cabinet, and unlocks her flag.

The water is already up to their waists. "The water is rising really fast guys, keep looking" Scott unlocks his flag with the yellow key hanging off the chandelier.

The water is already up to their necks. "I found another key !" Tyke unlocks a flag with the green key. Manitoba holds his breathe and dives under the water. He comes back and unlocks the red flag with the key from the now extinguished fireplace.

"Head count, 6…. Where's Jo" Zoey looks down to see Jo still swimming around down there, franticly looking for a key. "JO ! GET BACK HERE, WE ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH KEY'S. YOU ARE GOING TO DROWN !" Jo said something, but all that was heard was bubbles rising to the top

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"No way was I going to let those punks get all the glory. I HAD 0 KEYS AND MIKE ALREADY HAD 2 ! I was going to find a key if it killed me" Jo crosses her arms

**FLOOR 3**

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

Jo is still swimming around down deep. The water is now above head level, so the contestants are looking up (trying to get air). Jo spots the black key in the helmet of a suit of armor. Jo tries to pry off the helmet, but it's on too tight. Jo tries and tries, but finally she passes out.

"I think Jo is unconscious, someone needs to save her !"

Scott rolls his eyes "Fine whatever" Scott goes down and grabs Jo. Scott tugs and tugs on Jo and finally gets her to lift. Scott tries swimming up, but she's too heavy. Scott eventually passes out too.

"OH FOR GOD SAKES !" Zoey dives into the water and pulls up both Scott and Jo.

Shortly after, the water begins to the water fully drains, Chris emerges from the elevator. "Congratulations Fountains. You completed the challenge with 7 flags in total. Now it's the Desk Clerks turn"

Scott and Jo come to their senses after a few slaps from Manitoba "Blimey I've been waitin' to do that for a while" Manitoba winks at Scott. Scott rolls his eyes

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"Some people say my ability to summon such strength is frightening, but I don't see that at all. If it wasn't for me Jo and Scott could have drowned. Where does it come from you ask ? Some people say I might be passive aggressive. Why you might ask ? Maybe because I was so lonely growing up all by myself. Maybe because my parents showered me with gifts and toys when every year all I asked for was a brother... Or a sister... Or even a dog" Zoey clenches her fist... Then smiles and unclenches "But I don't think passive aggressive is the word i'd use"

**DISMAL DESK CLERKS**

The elevator doors open. "Ayo my shoes are gettin scuffed up" Vito quickly gets on a chair

Cameron examines the water levels "Considering the room will be fully submerged in water soon, your sneakers are the least of your worries"

"Are yous telling me that my HAIR is gonna get wet ? I will claw my self outa this room before THIS touches water" Anne Maria angrily points to her hair and Cameron sighs

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"Out of everyone on our team, Anne Maria and Vito are by far the most useless. If we go to the helicopter of shame ceremony, I hope one of them gets the boot" Cameron shakes his head "It's harsh, but it's the truth

**DISMAL DESK CLERKS**

"The other team got 7 flags. All we have to do is get 1 flag each and we tie. Can everyone do that ?" The Desk Clerks nod at Cameron

Everyone splits up to find the keys. Vito goes to stand up on the table, causing it to break. Vito falls straight on his ass and lands on the white key. "Would ya look at that, I got one" Vito puts the key in his back pocket.

Cameron scoops water into the fireplace and grabs the red key. B reaches up and effortlessly grabs the yellow key on the chandelier. Cameron and B meet up at the flag wall and claim 2 points for their team.

Svetlana goes and ruffles through the china cabinet. While shaking the cabinet Brick comes up to Svetlana "Hey uh Svetlana... I want to talk to you about something" Brick is a faint shade of red. Svetlana shakes the cabinet one more time and a vase breaks open on Bricks head, revealing a blue key. "Dah flerg a blah dog" Brick passes out. Svetlana grabs the blue key and unlocks the flag

Svetlana goes back to Brick, but before she can the china cabinet lands on him "BRICK !" Svetlana runs to cabinet and attempts to lift it off. Svetlana looks into the camera "CHRIS INE THOUGHT YOU SAID EVERYTHING VAS BOLTED DOWN !"

Chris comes on the speaker "Yeeeah about that, I guess we didn't cover everything... Sorry..."

Svetlana notices Mal nearby "TYKE HELP ME ! DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED ?" Mal gets nervous "Oh uh no I didn't, guess it fell" Mal smiles at the camera. Eventually they lift it off Brick. By this time, the water is already neck level, so Svetlana, Mal and Brick are underwater. Svetlana reaches under the cabinet and pulls Brick out.

"It's too heavy... Can't hold it..." The words are muffled, but still kind of legible from underwater. Mal drops the cabinet on Svetlana. "Oops"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"In this game it's crucial that my cover isn't blown. The people that know me best are the people that shared the same mind with me during my entire life (AKA) 'The personalities.' So I intend to get all of them out of the game... Whether it be by elimination or... Other" Mal gives a devilish smile

**DISMAL DESK CLERKS**

Mal carries Brick above the water. Brick takes a big gasp of air "I found this while I was under there" Brick holds up the purple key

"Brick you are too weak, stay here. B unlock the purple flag please" Cameron hands B the key, and he comes back with the purple flag. Anne Maria also comes back with a pink flag "I found this in that flower pot over theres"

"Wait where's Svetlana ?" Brick looks around. Everyone else does too

"Maybe she is still looking for keys ?" Mal tries to act dumb

The water is getting higher to the ceiling. A green key floats to the top "Hey look at that ! Guess we are lucky today" Mal unlocks the green flag

Brick notices Svetlana's leg sticking out from under the cabinet "SVETLANA !" The water reaches the top of the room and slowly starts to descend

When the water full drains, Chris comes out from the elevator "Congratulations Desk Clerks. You completed the challenge with-"

"I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE" Chris is cut off by the sound of Brick calling for assistance. B and Vito run over to help Brick lift the china cabinet off Svetlana

Cameron listens to her heart "She's not breathing"

Brick runs over to her "I took first aid in the military" Brick begins to pump on her chest. "1,2,3 COME ON SVETLANA !" Brick gives her mouth to mouth, then continues to pump "1,2,3 BREATHE SVETLANA" He gives her CPR one more time before pumping again "1,2,3 !" Brick pumps on her chest and she spits out water. Svetlana gasps for air. Brick decides to give her 1 more "CPR" but this one lasts longer

"Yo bro I think she's breathing alright now" Vito tilts his head

Brick pulls back "Uh... Yes... Yes she is" Brick hides behind B to hide his redness

"Now then, like I was saying" Chris clears his throat. "You guys completed the challenge with 6 flags !"

Cameron shakes himself off "What ? We got 7 flags. Red, Yellow, Blue, White-"

Chris stops Cameron "You only got Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Pink and Purple" Chris points to Vito. "Vito never unlocked his flag"

Vito reaches in his back pocket and pulls out the white key "Oh uh oops" Everyone grumbles

"See you at the helicopter of Shame ceremony"

**HOTEL D'CHRIS**

**CAFETERIA**

"We got pretty lucky out there today" Scott fills his mouth with forkfuls of spaghetti between talking

"Yeah actually, first patch of good luck since... Well we got here" Tyke pokes at a meatball

"Luck got nothing to do with it. It was all me !" Lighting poses and some spaghetti flies over to the next table

Jo laughs "How so?"

"Before I was on your team, you losers went to elimination every round. Then I get here and you win. Connect the dots dude" Lighting takes a big bite of spaghetti

"We have been in this game for TWO seasons together ! HOW DO YOU STILL NOT KNOW IM A GIRL !? You're lucky we didn't lose or the Helicopter of Shame would have been experiencing some Lighting"

Manitoba nudge's Jo "Good one mate"

Lighting scoffs "Whatever. Not like you were any help today"

Jo looks down, and Zoey notices "Hey now Lighting, I'm sure Jo just has some stuff that she's going through"

Jo brushes past Zoey "I don't need you to stand up for me Zoey... Or your protection. A good teammate would have let me sink and figure my problems out on my own"

"Um... Sorry I didn't let you drown ?" Jo is already too far to hear Zoey talking

Scott looks up "If it's any consolation, I'm kinda glad you didn't let me drown. Still don't like you that much, but thanks"

Zoey looks confused "Your welcome ?"

Staci jumps up "OH I ALMOST FORGOT !" Everyone turns to face Staci "In honour of winning our first challenge I have prepared some cake" Staci runs to the back fridge and pulls out a cake

Manitoba looks at the cake "It looks kinda…. Soggy"

Staci slumps "Yeah I expected us to win a lot sooner, but at least we did it right ? Dig in !"

"I'm with her, cake is cake" Scott grabs the first piece

Jo watches from afar at everyone laughing and talking. Jo looks down and sighs

**FLOOR 3**

"Knock knock" Brick comes into Svetlana's room "Can we talk for a sec ?"

"Oh Brick, I vasn't expecting company. My room is a bit of a pigs nest" Svetlana kicks some clothes under her bed

"I believe the expression is 'pig stye' and no you're fine" Brick sits on the bed next to Svetlana

"If you are vorried about the elimination, don't be. I won't vote for you" Svetlana smiles at Brick

"No it's not that... I don't know what's going on between us, but I really enjoy spending time with you"

Svetlana smiles "Me too. But I have to ask you. Did you kiss me on purpose ?"

Brick gets nervous "I don't know maybe ? I'm just confused Svetlana. I like you and all, but does that make me gay ? I know a lot of people are in your position... Ok maybe not EXACTLY in your position, but being trapped in a body that isn't theirs. I just don't know how to cope with being with someone like this"

Svetlana frowns "Are you mad at me?"

"No no I'm mad at myself for being so confused. I'm sorry Svetlana, I shouldn't have bothered you with personal problems. I like you and until I can figure this out, it's not your problem" Brick leaves, closing the door behind him

Svetlana throws herself onto her bed

**HELICOPTER OF SHAME CEREMONY**

"After what seemed to be one of the quickest votes ever" Almost everyone looks at Vito "I have tallied the votes….. First vote is for….. Cameron….. Second vote Vito… Third vote…. Cameron… Fourth vote… Vito…. I hold 3 final votes in my hand….. And they are all for…. Vito"

Vito stands up and kisses Anne Maria "Play it hard, and bring daddy home some cash baby" Vito gets into the helicopter

"YOU KNOW I WILL BABE ! MOMMA'S COMIN HOME SOON, BUT NOT TOO SOON !" Anne Maria waves as Vito flies away with Chef

"Time for confessionals guys. You know what to do"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I don't really know why I'm here, that vote was one of the easiest actually" Cameron leaves the booth

.

B shrugs

.

Brick rubs his hands and sits down "Yeah I voted for Vito. No one else really deserved to go, so it felt right"

.

"It vas hard voting off Vito, but I had to do vat was best for mine team" Svetlana frowns

.

"So obviously getting out Svetlana this round was a no go. Apparently no one wanted to vote out the girl that just 'almost drowned' I mean boo hoo right ? You get trapped under one little china cabinet while being submerged under water and suddenly YOU ARE OFF LIMITS TO BEING ELIMINATED. If I can't strike Svetlana, I might as well attack her little boy toy" Mal rips a picture of Brick

.

Anne Maria is crying into a rag "ALL OF YOU'S IS COCH-A-ROACHES ! I HOPE THE EXTERMINATOR COMES AND WIPES YA ALL CLEAN" (Want to see if anyone gets the reference)

**HELICOPTER OF SHAME CEREMONY**

"Thanks for joining us in another episode of Total Drama Double Revenge. If you have criticism or would like to highlight any part of the story you liked (or anything really), don't be afraid to leave a review down below. With that I'm Chris McLean and see you next time !"

.

Vito voted with Anne Maria to get out "Bubble boy" Cameron


	6. TOTAL DRAMA UPDATE

Hey guys, thanks for all the great reviews and comments. Sorry I have been so behind lately (some stuff came up in real life) BUT I am back on track and if an episode isn't up by the end of today, it will be up by early tomorrow !


	7. Episode 5

Answering the question from JockShipper about the 4th wall thing. In my TDE series, I cameo as myself in the aftermath episodes, so in this world I do exist, so no I'm not trying to be Chris. I just like Chris talking to the audience like he does on TV where he says "Stay tuned" and all that stuff. Chris commenting on reviews and stuff is just so I don't have to make an appearance. I made Chris aware of the fact that he's in a story and following along on a script, but as long as he "gets paid" he's fine with it

.

"On the last episode of Total Drama Double Revenge, contestants faced danger in the water submerging flag challenge. Things got heated and a little Mal-icious, but the Flawless Fountains took home their first win, due to Vito's blunder (which ultimately sent him home). Today the players face room 4. What will it bring today ? Find out right now" Intro music and movie plays

**HOTEL D'CHRIS**

**FLOOR 5**

Lighting is tossing and turning in his sleep. He rolls side to side, as the door slowly creaks open. A figure steps into Lighting's room. The figure approaches Lighting and puts his hand around his mouth

.

Lighting wakes up ad tries to yell, but he is being muffled. Lighting throws himself left and right, trying to shake the figure

"Lighting, lighting stop. I'm trying not to wake anyone up" Lighting recognizes Scott's voice. Scott lets go of Lighting

"Scott whats wrong wit chu you !? Why didn't you just wake me up like a NORMAL PERSON !" Scott claps Lighting's mouth shut again

"Shuuuuuuuuush. Keep it down. I didn't because I know how you get. If I woke you up normally you would have screamed, and the last thing I need is Zoey and the 'welcoming committee' making sure everyone is doing 'just dandy' and all that shit" Scott let's go of Lighting's mouth

Lighting is offended "Lighting doesn't scream. Lighting is a man"

Scott rolls his eyes "Fine Mr. Man, whatever you wanna call it. Here's the situation" Lighting moves closer to hear Scott "Last season we REALLY messed up. Not only did we let Zoey AND Mike get way too far, but we let them reach final 2. The problem is, we are villains and we are acting far too…. Not villainy….. Look the point is, we need to make sure a very LOW number of Heroes make merge, or they will pick us off 1 by 1 again"

Lighting is looking up and counting on his fingers "How are we going to do that ?"

Scott pulls out a piece of paper "Take a look at this. it's a list of villains and possible villains for this season" He slides it over to Lighting "For sure villains are you, me and Jo. A list of possible villains are Brick and Staci"

Lighting laughs "Brick and Staci ?! Why would they ever want to be a villain ?"

"Because we could trick them. Brick is obviously hurting for friends and not very good at hiding it, so he could easily be peer pressured. As for Staci, well she's not very smart so we could think of something"

Lighting continues counting "Well even if we get BOTH of them, we are out numbered. There are 13 people in the game and only 5 villains, at most"

"That's where you're wrong" Scott flips over the paper "Chris is pretty predictable and usually merges at top 10, so if we recruit Staci then you, me, her and Jo have the numbers from our side. I do my sabotaging thing (yada yada) and we peg off Manitoba, Zoey and Mike. Then at the merge we have all 5 villains against 5 heroes. Then we get one of them eliminated and we peg off the remaining 4 heroes"

Lighting smiles "I like it, but why do we have to sabotage our team ? Can't we just win and let some hero from the other team be eliminated ?"

Scott shakes his head "We don't have control of their votes, too risky. If they lose and they vote off Brick, we no longer have the numbers"

Lightning "I see…."

Scott raises his eyebrow "Something wrong ?"

Lighting gets nervous "Oh uh no, it's fine good plan"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"It's not fine. Losing hurts Lighting's pride. All this stuff about protecting Brick and all that, Brick will be fine on his own. I'm not losing 3 whole challenges just so saving private ryan can make the merge. Lighting's family is watching and I gotta make them proud" Lighting holds his head up high

**HOTEL D'CHRIS**

**FLOOR 5**

"Good chat" Scott starts packing up his stuff

"One more thing. What happens after we peg off the heroes ?" Scott sits down beside Lighting and puts his arm around him "Buddy relax I got that handled. 5th Brick, 4th Staci, 3rd Jo"

Lighting smiles "That sounds like my kind of strategy" Lighting fist bumps Scott and he leaves

.

Scott closes the door

"He bought it ?"

"Hook line and sinker" Scott kisses Jo

**LOBBY**

"WAKE UP LOSERS ! Everyone gather round as we embark to the Hotel D'Anger" Chris booms on his microphone while walking towards the door

Tyke tries hard not to blow his cover, but let's out a squeal

"Mike are you ok ?" Zoey turns around and stops while everyone else continues to walk

"Yeah, just stepped on a tack I think" Tyke is quick to think on his feet

"Oh… Hope the cut wasn't too deep. Want me to look at it ?" Zoey reaches in her purse

"No no please don't, it's fine"

Zoey stops looking in her bag "Well alright, but might as well find the little guy. Wouldn't want someone else stepping on it" Zoey looks down and around for it "Hmm I don't see it"

"I stepped on it pretty hard, I might have kicked it away by accident"

"Hopefully no one steps on it" Zoey continues to follow Chris

**HOTEL D'ANGER**

**LOBBY**

"As you know this is the lobby, but today we will be residing in Floor 4" Chris hits the elevator button "For this challenge you guys will be cooking a gourmet meal for me and Chef. There has to be 3 courses. Appetizers, Main course, and Dessert" The elevator dings open

Cameron raises his hand "Chris are you sure this is a challenge, or are you taking advantage of your power ?"

"With an attitude like that, the next challenge might just be washing our cars" Chris hurries the Fountains into the elevator

**FLOOR 4**

By the time the Desk Clerks enter, the Flawless Fountains are already in their stations

Chef comes along and leads the group over to their area "I just gave the run down to those guys, so I'll be brief. Each station is exactly identical to your opponents. Each area is split into 3 parts each with a stove and a sink. Additionally theres also 1 fridge, 2 cupboards and a back room with a sink, also theres a door that leads to a toilet and so god help me woman if you don't wash your hands" Chef points to the station and goes to the elevator "The time begins now. You have 3 hours" Chef goes down the elevator

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

Jo brings them in for a huddle "Alright listen up. We have an extra person than they do, so that should be an advantage. We should divide the group 2-2-3"

"I can do dessert" Zoey raises her hand

"I'll help !"

"Fine. Mike and Zoey do dessert" They leave to their station" How about we go Lighting, me and Scott on the main course"

Scott is giving the "no" hand gesture. The one where you pretend to cut your neck, but you go back and fourth really fast

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Scott is waving his hands arounds "Giving Staci quality time with Manitoba wasn't going to help us get rid of him. Jo could not let those 2 pair up"

**FLOOR 4**

******FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

"Uhhhh never mind actually. How about Manitoba takes my place and I do appetizers with Staci" Jo leads Staci away from the group

As she passes Lighting he whispers "Plan is a go"

Jo and Staci get to their station

Scott, Lighting and Manitoba too

**DISMAL DESK CLERKS**

"We have a perfect 2-2-2 split. Does anyone have partner recommendations ?" Cameron looks around but no response

Anne Maria gives a little "hmpf" and walks over to the dessert station. Mal raises an eyebrow "I should go check on her, you can put us down as partners" Mal follows Anne Maria

"Brick, vould you like to be mine partner ?" Svetlana is twirling a spoon

"Yeah sure, why not. Sargent Brick reporting to appetizer duty" Brick marches over to the station. Svetlana laughs and follows

"Great so that leaves me with…." Cameron checks the box and turns around "….B…"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I liked B at the beginning, but for a smart guy he is SO DEPENDANT. It's not even like he talks or anything either, he just sits there and expects me to understand what he means. I just wish I could be alone !"

**FLOOR 4**

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

"This is really fun Zoey. We should take a couples baking class. Make little cupcakes and stuff" Tyke starts to knead some dough

"Actually yeah that sounds amazing" Zoey is whipping some cream

"You know Zoey, I just really enjoy spending time with you" Tyke starts to go silent and kneads his dough softer and softer. Eventually he stops

"Mike ? What's wrong ?" Zoey stops whipping

"I just… Don't want to lose you Zoey" Tyke continues to knead

"Mike you won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere" Zoey gives Tyke a hug

"I know" Tyke kisses her forehead

.

Scott and Lighting are string the glaze

"Almost ready over there bud ?" Manitoba brings out a ham from the oven

"Just about" Scott pours a SHIT LOAD of vinegar in the glaze "Perfect"

Lighting starts glazing the ham "UH OH ! I'M SPILLING !" Lighting throws some glaze onto him and Scott, as well as dropping it on the floor

"Wow Lighting, that's a bummer. Let's go get washed up. Manitoba can you take over glazing the ham"

Manitoba looks at the ground "There's not much glaze left there mate…. But I'll see what I can do. Whip up a new batch real quick"

Scott pulls Lighting into the back room, and Lighting gives a signal to Jo

.

Jo throws a greasy crab puff at Staci

"I know you don't like me, but you don't have to throw things Jo" Staci tries wiping out the stain

"I swear it was an accident, but let's get you washed up" Jo leads Staci to the back room

.

"Dude what the hell was that ? You weren't supposed to drop it on the ground, just get it on us !" Scott reprimands Lighting

"Sorry bro, just happened"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"It didn't just happen. Did you SEE all that vinegar !? We would lose the challenge for sure" Lighting flicks some glaze off of him

**FLOOR 4**

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, Jo is coming. Go time !" Scott does some vocal exercises and Lighting rolls his eyes

.

"Let's get you cleaned up back here. OH WAIT ! Lighting and Scott are in there whoopsies. I think I hear them talking dirt, let's listen from behind the door" Jo pulls Staci and listens through the wall

"I don't hear anything….." Staci looks puzzled

"Just wait I'm sure something will happen"

.

"Did you hear what Manitoba told me Lighting" Scott speaks loud

"Gee wiz, I guess I missed it. What did he say ?" Lighting speaks loud too

"He told me that he was planning to sabotage the challenge… AGAIN !"

"Gasp, that's horrible"

Scott leans in towards Lighting "You were supposed to gasp not say it" Scott whisper yells

Lighting whispers back "Dude this script is horrible, cut me some slack" Lighting clears his throat "Anyways" Lighting resumes speaking loudly "Did he say anything else ? Anything incriminating perhaps ?!"

"Yes actually. When we were working together in the kitchen he told me to vote out Staci"

"DOUBLE GASP ! Sweet little Staci ? What would he want her evicted for ?"

"I don't know, but I could never vote her out, I like Staci"

"Me too she's swell"

.

"Wow….. Did you hear that ? Manitoba has a gunning for you" Jo pats Staci on the back

Staci frowns "What did I do ?"

"I don't know, but if I help you vote him out, maybe Lighting and Scott will too. Does that sound good to you ?"

Staci shrugs "Yeah I guess"

"Perfect" Jo puts her arm around Staci

.

"Dude are you serious ? Gee wiz ? SHE'S SWELL !? That sounded like the back of an 80's cereal box" Lighting throws the script in sink

Scott goes over to the sink and jams the pages down the drain "I went to one acting class, sorry shakespeare"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Scott leans back in his chair "Manitoba wasnt the first target I wanted out. I desperately want Zoey gone, but I couldn't think of a way to get Staci to hate Zoey. At least Staci barely knew Manitoba and plus he already sabotaged the first challenge we were in. We could have pulled the classic move where we tell Staci to vote for Manitoba and we all vote for Zoey but A. We need her to trust us and B. If Zoey, Mike and Manitoba vote as a group it'll cause a tie. So her time can wait…. But it will come"

**FLOOR 4**

**DISMAL DESK CLERKS**

"Can yous believe them jerks out dere ? Tryna tell me what to do, after what they did to my man ? I don't think so" Anne Maria is slamming some dough

"Yeah look I'm really sorry about that" Mal lied "Cameron told me that if I didn't i'd be next"

Anne Maria scoffed "Cameron….. Don't even get me started on that little cockroach" Anne Maria punches the dough

"I wish there was somehow we could get him out of here…. Maybe by voting….." Mal runs his finger through the dough

"If only it was that easy, am I right ?" Anne Maria starts to knead

"Oh I have an idea….. Why don't we evict him ?" Mal is trying not to flip. How could someone be this stupid ?

"Meh. Where we gonna find the votes ?" Anne Maria doesn't seem to care

"I thought you said you hated him ?"

"I do I do, but why bother am I right ? Cameron has everyone wrapped around his finger, no use going against it when we are all bound to be evicted anyways"

Mal turns Anne Maria around "Now you listen to me Anne Maria. We gotta get that fire back. Cameron IS going down and you are going to help me, ok ?"

"Yeah sure, but we need at least 1 more vote"

Mal smiles "I know where we can get 2"

.

"So I vas thinking we could go for some German sausages, but cocktail veeny style" Svetlana reaches in the fridge

"I thought you were Russian ?" Brick picks up a pan

"I am, but I like German food too" Svetlana closes the fridge

Brick smiles "I'll keep that in mind incase we want to go somewhere to eat"

"Like a date ?" Svetlana smirks

"I don't know, maybe ? I just gotta…. Uh…" Brick drops the pan

Svetlana frowns "Sorry Brick, I didn't mean to make you nervous, I vas just fooling around"

Brick picks up the pan "No I know I'm sorry I just get….. Awkward…. Not because of the whole 'thing' just because I have bad people skills, especially talking to girls"

Svetlana smiles "You called me a girl"

Brick smiles back "I did, didn't I ?"

Mal pops up "Hey, just stopping in. Just out of curiosity who were you planning on voting for if we lose ?"

Brick thinks "I don't know actually, maybe Anne Maria ? She's kinda useless"

Mal ponders "True true, but I heard Cameron is planning on throwing the challenge for that reason"

"Cameron is ?" Brick looks confused

"Yeah I told him we should play normally and evict Anne Maria naturally the next time we lose (like using her as a shield) but he said he wasn't for that. My guess is he wants to strike while everyone is still in his grasp" Mal is twirling a fork

"Cameron said that ? It doesn't sound like him at all….." Brick looks back at Svetlana for reassurance

"I was Mike before I was Tyke remember ? I know Cam better than anyone. How do you think he got all the way to finals, and even won ? It's not all sunshine with that guy, he has layers….. Dark layers….."

Brick frowns "That's terrifying. Well if we can get the votes, mine and I'm pretty sure Svetlana's ?" Brick looks back and she nods "Vote would be with you"

Mal smiled "Thanks. I just feel he should be stopped before anything bad happens. He's a good friend, but this game brings out the worst in him"

Before leaving Mal throws some liquid into the pan with the meat

.

Anne Maria sits down in Cameron's station

"Listen shorty, imma lay it out for you, ok ? You don't like me, I get that whateva but when you mess with the bull you get the horns" Anne Maria sharpens her nails

"What ? I don't understand" Cameron is reading a recipe book "I don't hate you, it's just that you and Vito are the weakest links"

Anne Maria gets defensive "How dare you determine what kinda link I am"

Cameron pulls Anne Maria close "Look wanna know a secret ? I want B out. If you can get the votes to get out B with me, I'll tell everyone to spare you. Don't make the votes too noticeable though, I don't want anyone knowing I planned B's eviction"

Anne Maria discreetly drops something in Cameron's tomato sauce "Consider it done"

Mal locks eyes with Anne Maria and points her to the back room

Anne Maria follows

.

"So the little weasel said he wanted the tall deaf guy out" Anne Maria puts her nail file in her pocket

"Wait what ? First of all, being deaf means you can't hear, not that you can't talk. I mean where did you get that from, what possible made you think-" Mal stops himself "…Nevermind… Anyways are you positive he wants B out ?"

"Yea, and he said to make sure B didn't know it was him…. Or anyone else"

Mal grins "Perfect"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I put a disgusting concoction of spices and sauces in Brick's meat just incase the Cameron plan didn't work. Then they would blame Svetlana and Brick for the screw up and Anne Maria would be safe. Now I have a new plan. I'll tell Brick and Svetlana to vote B with me and Anne Maria. Then when the votes come in 5-1 Brick and Svetlana will see I'm telling the truth about the fact that Cameron is bad news (seeing that he would vote out who seemed to be his best friend in the game). Not only that, but B will know that Cameron is bad news too. Of course B will already be gone (thus making him useless) but the more people hating Cameron the better" Mal evil laughs

.

"I decided to put some cough syrup in Cameron's tomato soup. Just so people would have more of a reason to hate him for 'throwing the challenge.' I'm not just a pretty face ya know?" Anne Maria pops her gum

.

"When Tyke and Anne Maria were having a talk in the back, I put ALOT of cinnamon in their dessert. I needed to make sure Anne Maria got some votes for 'sabotaging'. They couldn't all be for B or he would know I tried to get him out"

**FLOOR 4**

"Time is now up, please present what you have made" Chris sits down and puts a bib on "Fountains present your meals"

"First off we have crab puffs" Jo presents it to Chris

"Fancy and delicious, great job you two"

Jo and Staci high five

"We made a glazed ham" Scott puts it in front of Chris

"Kinda vinegary, but you saved it. Nice job"

Scott rolls his eyes "Yeah he did alright" Scott mutters under his breath

"Finally we made you strawberry cupcakes with strawberry honey glaze" Zoey present their cupcakes

"This is really good actually. I was a little iffy on you doing cupcakes, but very nice" Chris slides it aside "Desk Clerks ! You're up"

"First off ve ave German cocktail veenies" Svetlana puts it on the table

"I thought you were Russian ?"

Svetlana sighs "I can like both you know"

Chris spits it out "That tasted like every spice had a war on my tongue and every side lost"

Svetlana frowns "I don't speak good english, but we did bad right ?"

"You did horrible….. NEXT !"

B shakes his head at Brick

Cameron steps forward "We made pasta and meatballs, with a homed tomato sauce" Cameron serves Chris a bowl

"UCK ! Fresh maybe 10 days ago" Chris throws the bowl off the table "NEEEEXT !"

Anne Maria approaches Chris proudly "Here we gotta wafel cake"

"A what ?" Chris pokes at it

"Wafel….. Like morning wafels….. It's a giant wafel…."

"You made a giant waffle ?"

"Ye, my grand pappy loves wafels"

"Ok then…." Chris takes a bite and spits it out. A line of cinnamon is seen

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE !?" Chris flips the table "NOT ONLY DO YOU LOSE BY A LANDSLIDE, BUT YOU HAVE A DOUBLE ELIMINATION ! PACK YOUR BAGS 2 OF YOU 6 ARE OUTA HERE" Chris storms out of the room

"… So we win ?" Lighting watches and Chris leaves

**HELICOPTER OF SHAME CEREMONY**

"I am very disappointed in you guys…. I gave you a chance to feed me delicious food, and you messed it up. The voting ceremony will now commence, shut your faces. First vote is for… B….. Another for B….. B…. B…. And B…."

B looks back and gives Cameron a horrified face

"That means everyone voted for B except for B… That also means that whoever B's vote is for, will automatically be evicted….. And the final vote is for….. Brick"

"NOO !" Svetlana jumps up

"It's ok Svetlana. You are a very special girl and will do fine without me… And yes I said girl" Brick kisses Svetlana

Brick and B load into the helicopter. "When we see each other again, I'll take you out for German food"

Svetlana laughs through her tears

"Svetlana I don't know what you and Brick had, but I'm really sorry" Cameron puts his hand on her shoulder

Svetlana immediately nudges her shoulder, ripping his hand off her "I don't ever vant to see you again Cameron. You are thine devil" Svetlana goes to her room

Everyone else slowly starts to migrate

"I don't even care if you do confessionals, go right ahead…. IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE ABOUT LIFE ANYMORE ! THAT COOKING MADE ME LOOK INTO THE EYES OF HELL AND BACK !

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I think it's safe to say I ruined everything. I destroyed Svetlana and Brick relationship, I destroyed B's trust and everyone else for that matter. And all for what ? So I could be left alone ? At this point I'd kill to even have someone look me in the eyes. At least I have Tyke. He might be a clone, but I know there's Mike in there somewhere" Cameron pulls out a photo of him and Mike

.

"I messed up bad. Maybe if I spent more time helping Scott sabotage instead of reverse sabotaging, then Brick might still be here…. I hope the plan can still work somehow" Lighting spins a basketball

.

"I got B out, everyone mad at Cameron and Brick gone (thus isolating Svetlana). Today was definitely my day" Mal laughs

**HELICOPTER OF SHAME CEREMONY**

"You heard it here first guys. I'm Chris McLean and this cast tried to kill me. What else could they possibly do to me ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA-" Chris starts violently coughing "DEAR GOD GET A DOCTOR" The screen fades

.

A lot of you might be asking the question "Why didn't B vote for Anne Maria instead of Brick" and honestly theres no real justifiable answer. I needed Anne Maria more for character building and other things, and when I added the line "B shakes his head at Brick" right after Brick presented his dish, it tried to insinuate that B thought he sabotaged the dishes. Brick went first so naturally B blamed him, then when it got worse, I guess he just latched onto Brick's name


	8. Aftermath 1

**STUDIO**

"Hey everyone and welcome to the first episode of…. THE DAKOTA SHOW !" Dakota jumps up and confetti is shot out of a cannon

"Actually it's just Total Drama Aftermath. Geoff and Bridgette couldn't make it, so we took their places" Sam corrects Dakota

Dakota crosses her arms "What evs. We have with us today, all the recently evicted contestants from the show. Let's bring them out now !" Dakota squeals and points to a curtain

Mike, Dawn, Vito, B and Brick emerge and take a seat

"Before we get started, we have some questions lined up for you. Question for Mike. How did it feel when Mal sabotaged you out of the game" Sam reads off the paper

"Um…. It felt bad ? I didn't even know he was allowed to do that"

"It's amazing what Chris gets away with" Sam points to the drum player and it makes the "bu dum tis" sound "But seriously, also how does it feel watching Zoey and Tyke get cozy ?"

Mike gets angry "I have a question for you actually. I was evicted before both of you, why am I not a host ?" Mike looks at Dakota

"Well me and you were originally supposed to be the hosts, since we were the first 2 evicted, but Chris thought me and Sam had more stage chemistry" Dakota looks at the camera and smiles

Sam scoffs "Yeah our chemistry is amazing. After you rejected me on national television and all"

"Geoff and Bridgette had their fair share of hardships too"

"Geoff and Bridgette also got over them and are getting married. I don't see you eloping with me anytime soon"

Dakota tries to smile at the camera but speaks through her teeth "Sam cut it out, we are losing ratings"

Sam looks Dakota dead in the eye "Oops" Sam looks down and plays his GameGuy

Dakota awkwardly shuffles her feet "Ahaha wow Sam you are like sooo funny. Next question is for Dawn. Now that you know Mal is in the game, what would you say to him given the chance ?"

Dawn closes her eyes "I would reach into his tortured soul and bring out the darkness from within"

Mike taps Dawn on the shoulders "Uh Dawn ? I was his good side. Now that Mal has his own body, he is literally made up strictly from evil energy. Theres not a smudge of good in there"

Dawn frowns "There is good in everyone"

Sam looks up "I beg to differ" He looks right at Dakota "But regardless. This question goes to Vito. After watching the most recent episode, are you glad that Anne Maria is taking charge"

Vito leans back "Ay you better know it. Watching Anne Maria doing her thang is a beaut. I knew my baby had it in her and she's gonna go all the way"

Sam "Wow a very confident answer. Your relationship must be build very strong"

Dakota rolls her eyes "Well not everyone can be as happy as you guys. Right Sam ?"

Sam fake smiles "Oh believe me I know"

Dakota growls "The next question is for B. How does it feel knowing Cameron evicted you"

B opens his mouth….. Then he pulls out a pen and starts writing

Dakota takes the paper from B, but it's ripped away by Sam "I'll take that. It should go to the one that can read"

Dakota growls and grabs the paper "Can you read this" Dakota scribbles on the paper and gives it back to Sam

Sam reads it with a horrified expression "Really Dakota ? On national television ? Also to answer the question for B he said 'it hurts that Cameron would do this, but I do feel bad for the way that everyone is treating him' that's nice B"

Vito laughs "You feel bad for that lil rat ? He got me evicted and didn't even blink, plus he already won, why he need more dough ?"

Brick turns to Vito "To be fair, your eviction was the most justifiable one. You single handedly screwed up on the challenge and you were the weakest member of the squad. The military's motto is to never leave a man behind, but you were slowing down the whole squad. MY eviction was unjust"

B frowns and hands Brick a piece of paper

"I'm sorry" Brick reads it aloud and smiles "It's ok, no harm done big guy. I just wish I got more time with Svetlana"

Dakota perks up "Speaking of…. Our question for you is 'what is going on with you and Svetlana?' I'm sure everyone wants to know"

Brick goes red "Svetlana is a very special person. I don't know if I'm right for her or even deserve her, but I'm going try my hardest"

The crowed "Awww's"

"Aww see, now THAT is a good boyfriend" Dakota discreetly looks at Sam

Sam growls "Well Brick some people may say that you lead on Svetlana, by giving MIXED signals or being plain heartless" Sam looks at Dakota

"Uhh... Well-"

Before Brick can finish Dakota cuts in "Maybe Brick was scared about how he felt and didn't know what it was like to fall for someone so different"

Sam looks at Dakota "Do you think Brick really felt that way"

"Uh…. Is this even about me anymore ?" Brick talks, but no one is listening

"I'm sure Brick was just scared because of what people might think of him" Dakota looks down

"Brick shouldn't worry so much about other people's opinions if he really likes this person" Sam grabs Dakota's hand

Dakota kisses Sam "Brick is sorry"

Sam laughs "Is Dakota sorry ?"

Dakota frowns "Yes"

The crowed "Aww's" again

"You guys are right !" Brick jumps out of his seat "I shouldn't let other people's opinions ruin what me and Svetlana had"

Sam looks at Brick "Brick this isn't about you anymore"

"Yeah totes rude" Dakota flips her hair

Brick sits back down awkwardly

"Now time for our final segment of the day…. Message in a bottle" Dakota points to a giant screen where that is printed

"In this challenge eliminated contestants each write one short message and put it in a bottle. The message will then be randomly picked and sent onto the show" Sam points to 5 bottles

Mike perks up

**BACKSTAGE CONFESSIONAL**

"This was my chance to expose Mal and Tyke for what they really are. If my message doesn't go through, I'm afraid Zoey might be in grave danger. I'm hoping Dawn will try to expose Mal in a message too, but I don't know about the others" Mike frowns at the camera

**STUDIO**

"Ready and…. WRITE !" Dakota lifts up a flag and the 5 run to the pen and paper station

All the contestants quickly write a message as fast as they can

"3… 2… 1….. BOTTLE YOUR MESSAGES" Sam shoots a gun and the constants shove their messages into a bottle

Dakota comes along and grabs each bottle "Now it's time for the fun" Dakota throws all the bottles into a tank

The bottles are mixed around in a whirlpool. When the whirlpool dies down, Sam reaches in and picks out a bottle

"This bottle will be sent onto the show. The winner of the contest will be kept a secret, until the next episode of Total Drama"

The crowd "Aww's" but this time in a disappointed tone

"Who's bottle got picked to be sent onto the show ? And will it stir up some people's gameplay ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA DOUBLE REVENGE !" Dakota throws her hands up and squeals


	9. Episode 6

"Hey all you Total Drama fans ! Welcome back to another episode. You'll be glad to know that I've made a quick recovery and am back to being my health (and handsome) self" Chris smiles and the camera glares "Time for another episode of Total Drama Double Revenge !" Intro music and movie plays

**HOTEL D'CHRIS **

**FLOOR 3**

Svetlana is sitting in her room crying. Someone knocks on the door, then enters

"Svetlana ? It's me, yer old pal Manitoba" Manitoba comes and sits beside Svetlana on the bed

Svetlana wipes a tear from her face "Do you need something ?"

"Yeah actually. I heard you crying from downstairs…. I'm only a floor below you and-"

Svetlana frowns "I'm sorry, I'll be more quiet"

"No no no, I didn't mean it like that at all. I just…. Wanted to make sure you were ok" Manitoba wipes a tear from her face

"Brick leaving really hit me hard. I know we will see each other again, but it was nice to finally have someone that found me beautiful for once"

"Svetlana…. I can honestly say you are the most beautiful person I've seen in my life"

Svetlana does a laugh cry "You are only saying that because I look like you"

Manitoba puts his hand on Svetlana's "I meant on the inside"

Svetlana smiles and puts her hand on Manitoba's "Thank you Manitoba. You are a great friend"

Manitoba hides a frown "Ye… That's what friends do….."

Svetlana gets up "I guess I should go shower. I might be sad, but that's no excuse to be gross" Svetlana laughs and leaves the room

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"So maybe I have a tiny bit of a crush on Svetlana, but could you blame me ? We damn well near grew up together. For as long as I can remember me and Svetlana shared Mike's brain togetha. Childhood friends, but she doesn't see me more than a pal. But now that Brick's gone, this is my shot to show her how much of a real man I am" Manitoba tips his hat

.

"Me and Manitoba share the same floor, so I heard the crying too. I didn't hear what he said to her, but whatever it was made her stop. I feel horrible for what happened with Brick, but B evicted him not me. All I wanted was B gone, not both of them !" Cameron sighs

**LOBBY**

"For todays challenge, you will be given these for every 2 of you" Chris hands the Fountains 3 radars and the Desk Clerks 2 radars "These radars will allow you to find each other. More information will be given when we get over to the Hotel D'Anger"

The contestants nod and head over to the Hotel D'Anger

**HOTEL D'ANGER**

**LOBBY**

"Basically for this challenge you will be put in a 'special' type of maze and every single one of your team members has to get out. Since the Desk Clerks have 4 members, they should have an advantage. The radars will only allow you to find each other, not the exit. There is a red button on your radars that you can press. This will allow your location to be broadcasted, meaning you should only use this when you have found the exit (bringing the rest of your team to your location)"

**Chris** pressed the elevator button

"Goodluck guys" The elevator door dings open and the contestants go up

**FLOOR 5**

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

When the doors open the contestants stare in awe at the maze room. There are hundreds of doors, stair cases everywhere (even on the roof) and ledges with seemingly bottomless pits

"Wow this place is amazing" Zoey runs her hands along the walls

Scott grumbles "Uck, I feel like I'm in an MC Hammer music video"

Zoey spins around to Scott "Can you ever enjoy anything !?"

Scott looks Zoey dead in the eyes "I guess not" Scott grabs a radar and leaves

Lighting decides to follow Scott

"I'll take one too" Jo grabs one "Come on puff and stuff, you're with me" Jo leads Staci by the arm

Tyke looks down at the last radar "That means we are together ?"

Manitoba and Zoey nod

Tyke sighs

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"My cover is going to be blown soon, so I need as much time alone with Zoey as possible. Last thing I want is Manitoba tagging along" Tyke slumps

**FLOOR 5**

**DISMAL DESK CLERKS**

Cameron holds up the 2 radars "There's 4 of us and 2 radars. That means we should go in groups of 2"

Anne Maria snatches a radar "Or we could go 3 and 1"

Svetlana nods "I agree, come on Tyke"

Tyke, Svetlana and Anne Maria start to leave

Cameron is standing there along

"Tyke…. Can you please…. Come with me ?"

Mal stops and turns around "Sure Cam" Mal smiles (kind of maliciously, but not noticeable)

Svetlana and Anne Maria continue walking

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

"This entire maze is making me nauseous" Scott holds his stomach

"Don't be such a baby, Lighting has endured worse than this" Lighting leads

"I hope we find the exit soon, something about this place is making me sick" Scott opens a door that leads into a room with star walk paper

Scott enters the room and Lighting follows

"Look at this place, even the floor has stars. It looks like we are floating in outer space" Scott examines the walls

The door slams shut

"That's not good" Scott tries the door, but it's no use

"We have to get out of here, this room is making Lighting nervous" Lighting tries not to look down

"Are you afraid of heights !?" Scott almost laughs

"NO ! It's just that looking down makes me feel like I'm floating in space, and I don't like space" Lighting starts banging on the door

Suddenly air jets from the floor start to make Scott and Lighting hover in place

"Now I'm definitely gonna be sick" Scott tries to hold it in

"Me too bro "

.

"Can I ask you something Jo ?" Staci is a little behind Jo

"I guess" Jo keeps trying some doors, but they are all locked

"Why don't you like me ? What did I ever do to you ?" Jo stops when she hears Staci's question

Jo turns around "Look Staci it's nothing personal, I just thought you weren't that good of a player and I don't like a lot of people"

"But why ?"

"What do you mean why ? People are stupid"

Staci laughs "Not everyone is stupid Jo"

"Have you ever gone outside ? People don't care for one another. They walk all over each other and don't give it a second look. Why do you think shows like this are so popular ? People are vicious and love to see others tear each other apart. I bet you that anyone in this game would be as cut throat as possible to win the million"

"Without offending you, may I ask what happened to you ?" Staci awkwardly asks the question

Jo raises her eyebrow "I'm not following"

"I can see you have a lot of pain, but people aren't just made like that. What happened to you ?"

Jo frowns "You really want to know ?"

Staci nods

"Fine. I was only a kid when it happened, about 8. Me and my dad were on a fishing trip. He forced me to go because all of his friends cancelled and he couldn't get a babysitter. He forced me to miss my first ballet recital, I was really excited about going. My mom and my brother were on a plane trip to his football game, he was somewhat of a legend. He was 18 at the time and got a scholarship and everything. He was my dad's prized possession. By the time we got back to the house, we got a call that the plane went down. My mom and my brother didn't survive"

Staci sits quietly and listens

"My dad was all I had, but he never wanted a girl. I quit ballet and played football, soccer, any sport I could to try to fill the hole he had (to get his approval)….. But it was never enough….. I was never good enough…. Eventually when I moved out of the house we didn't stay in contact. He was my own father and he didn't give a damn about me. That's why I don't like people, thats why I push them away. You can't get hurt if your alone. I was only moved out for a while when I stumbled onto Total Drama. I knew I had the strength for it and it would get my mind of things. Plus the money wouldn't hurt I guess"

Staci put her hand on Jo's shoulder "I'm so sorry Jo"

Jo just shrugged "What are you gonna do right ?"

Staci gave Jo a hug and for the first time Jo didn't push away

"Thanks Staci" Jo gets up "Come on, we better keep moving"

Staci gets up and follows Jo

.

Manitoba and Zoey are walking and laughing. Tyke is trying to get past, but theres not enough room

"It's been great talking to you Manitoba, we barely got a chance to talk when you and Mike were….. Connected" Zoey smiles at Manitoba

"Yer darn right Sheila. Watchin' Mike get you all to himself being as gorgeous as you are. This one's a lucky guy" Manitoba teases Tyke and punches him in the arm

Tyke awkwardly laughs "Haha yeah, I am pretty lucky"

Tyke notices Manitoba get into a slump

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"After going on a 'journey' to find myself, I finally found out what makes me unique. I believe I was given the power of empathy. That's how I knew Mal was Mal and how I could connect with Chef. If I look at someone hard enough, I can connect with them personally, and by saying the right things, I am even able to get what I want" Tyke grins

**FLOOR 5**

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

"Manitoba are you alright ? You look sad" Tyke stares right at Manitoba

"Ye, I'm alright, just got a lot on my mind is all"

Tyke continues to stare "It's Svetlana isn't it ?"

Manitoba is caught off guard "How did you…."

"It doesn't matter, if you really care about her, run to her Manitoba…. Right now" Tyke gives Manitoba a playful push

"I don't know mate, it's a big risk" Manitoba is hesitant

"Look at me Manitoba" Tyke looks straight into Manitoba's eyes "Go tell her right now"

"Alright…. I'll do it" Manitoba runs off

"MIKE ! How could you send Manitoba off like that ? We have the radar and we were supposed to stick together ! Now he's wondering out there alone" Zoey waves the radar in Tyke's face

"Zoey calm down, we'll be fine" Tyke puts his hand on Zoey's shoulder, but to his surprise she pulls away

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"Recently Mike has been very over bearing. I know he's happy to finally not have to 'share me' with his personalities, BUT COULD HE SHARE ME ABIT !? My social game this time around is completely shot and I feel like I just need some space… Or a lot of it" Zoey crosses her arms and frowns

**FLOOR 5**

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

"I'm going to find Manitoba, you can have the radar" Zoey hands it to Tyke and runs off

"ZOEY WAIT !" Tyke tries to follow her, but the pathway where Zoey crossed crumbled

**DISMAL DESK CLERKS**

"Can you believe that scumbag ? Being all like 'Help me help me no one likes me' and all that crap. There's a reason for that you lil rat !" Anne Maria pops her gum

Svetlana sighs "I never should have trusted Cameron"

Anne Maria puts her arm around Svetlana "Ay don't sweat it, we all make mistakes. Now you got me looking' out for ya"

Svetlana smiles "Thank you Anne Maria"

Suddenly a bottle attached to a parachute comes flying towards Anne Maria

Anne Maria catches it and opens it

"Awe it's a message from Vito !" (Vito's message won the Aftermath Challenge) "It says 'Ayo baby, I love you lots and keep killing it out there. Bring home the big bucks' Now that's some motivation right there" Anne Maria crumples the message up and puts it in her pocket. Anne Maria tosses the bottle over the side and into the abyss

.

"Thanks for tagging a lot Tyke. I know whatever is left of our team already hates me" Cameron slumps as he walks

"Don't say that pal" Mal puts his hand on Cameron and contemplates pushing him into the abyss "Anyways, you got any idea where we are heading"

Cameron tokes out the radar "Nope. It only shows lights, not even a map" Cameron puts it back into his pocket

Mal walks over to the ledge "Sure looks like a long fall doesn't it ?"

Cameron goes to the lead "Yeah it does actually"

Mal moves closer to Cameron

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

"Manitoba ! MANITOBA WAIT !" Zoey finally catches up to Manitoba

"Heh sorry little lady, I guess I was in Powerwalk mode" Manitoba stops and turns around

"Manitoba you can't confess your love to Svetlana"

Manitoba gets upset "Why the hell not ?"

"Look Manitoba, you are a great guy. Tall, handsome, you have all of the qualities I love in Mike, but Svetlana is already confused and hurt as it is with Brick. The last thing she needs is more on her plate. There's someone out there for you, it's just not Svetlana"

Manitoba looks down "I see what you mean" Manitoba moves closer to Zoey and kisses her

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"It makes so much sense now. Zoey has the hots for me ! I tell ya, that one too me far too long to figure out, but lemme tell ya, I won't let this one slip away" Manitoba smiles

.

"Manitoba has the completely wrong idea, but I admit I did let him kiss me. It happened so fast and he looks just like Mike. Also with everything that was going on WITH MIKE it felt nice to have a change ? I regret it now, but in the moment I didn't stop him, and I should have (but let's face it Manitoba is Mike's hottest personality)" Zoey giggles "Wait… I didn't mean that. Can that not be put on TV ?"

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

Tyke can see from far away Zoey and Manitoba kissing

Tyke stomps on the ground

.

"Careful along this ledge Staci" Jo plasters herself against the walls and beings to sidle

Staci follows "This is really hard Jo I'm scared" Staci is sidling too, but she's slipping

Jo gets across "Just a little more"

Staci is almost there "I'm almost there !" Staci smiles with glee

"Yeah, you are so close, come on" Jo cheers Staci on

Right near the end Staci slips and falls, but Jo grabs her hand

"Don't worry I won't let you fall" Jo begins to lift Staci up

"Thanks Jo…. For being my friend" Staci smiles

"And thank you for being mine" Right after Jo said that, a bottle hit Jo in the head (causing her to drop Staci)

Staci screamed as she fell into the abyss

"STACI NO !" Jo reaches out her hand, but she was long gone by now

**DISMAL DESK CLERKS**

Cameron is still looking over the edge

All of a sudden Staci falls from the sky and grabs Cameron

Cameron and Staci tumble off the ledge, but Cameron catches the edge with the tips of his fingers

Staci grabs onto Cameron's legs and hangs on for dear life

"TYKE HELP !" Cameron calls out to Mal

Mal arrives shortly "Cam are you ok ?"

Cameron is struggling "No ! I can't hold on any longer"

Mal looks at Staci "Cam, I could probably lift YOU up…. But not both of you…."

Cameron looks at Mal "I don't understand"

Mal frowns and looks at Staci

Staci finally catches on "No no Cameron please don't !"

Cameron frowns "I'm sorry Staci…."

"CAMERON NO !" Staci begins to yell as Cameron shakes his legs like a mad man

Staci is hanging on pretty well, but eventually she lets go and falls into a deeper abyss

Mal begins to lift Cameron "Still too heavy, do you have anything in your pockets ?"

Cameron takes out the radar "Only this. Here" Cameron tosses the radar to Mal and he puts it in his pocket

"Perfect" Mal grabs Cameron's hands, but instead he doesn't lift "Deja vu, huh Cam ?"

Cameron looks confused "What ?"

"I said…. Deja vu….. Huh Cam ?" Mal maliciously smiles at Cameron

Cameron gasps "MAL !"

"Peek-a-boo" Mal throws Cameron's hands off the ledge and he falls into the abyss

**FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS**

Scott and Lighting are still floating in the star room

"At least I got over my sickness" Scott is floating around in circles

"Speak for yourself, I'm not opening my eyes !" Lighting is sitting in the corner, eyes closed

"Wait a sec….. Do you hear that….. It sounds like…. Screaming"

Staci falls out of the sky and lands on Scott

"GAH ! Staci what the hell where did you come from ?" Scott brushes himself off (luckily the hovering broke their fall)

Staci starts to freak out at the fact that she is hovering

"I just fell from the sky !" Staci is checking herself to make sure she isn't injured

Scott rolls his eyes "Well no shit, but where did you come from before that ?"

"Actually, I was crossing this ledge with Jo, then I fell into the abyss. Then I grabbed onto Cameron, but he kicked me into another abyss again" Staci explains to Scott but he looks so confused

"What's going on over there ? I can't see" Lighting makes a comment from the corner

Cameron falls out of the sky and lands on Scott

Scott brushes himself off "Great there's 2 of you" Scott's tone is sarcastic (like always)

Cameron notices he's floating "This is amazing, it seems the floor is made from extremely powerful air jets. Like the type they use to make space simulators" Cameron flies around the room having the time of his life

Staci gives Cameron the cold shoulder

"Staci I'm really sorry, I didn't want to but Mal….. WAIT MAL ! TYKE ISN'T WHO HE SAYS HE IS ! TYKE IS MAL" Everyone turns to Cameron

"First of all, you didn't know vhere that abyss lead, I got lucky. If it vas up to you I could have died. And secondly no one is going to believe your 'boy who cried Mal story' we all know you are just trying to put the heat onto someone else" Staci reams Cameron out

"No it's not like that at all. Mal really is in the game and he's pretending to be Tyke. I don't think there ever really was a Tyke to begin with" No one is listening to what Cameron has to say

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"If what Cameron is saying is true, then I might have another villain on my side. But for that to work I might have to make Cameron look crazy, to save Mal's cover. The best way to do that is to make Cameron look as horrible as possible" Scott grins

**STAR ROOM**

"I don't know guys maybe Cameron is right. When was the last time he lied or tried to get someone wrongfully evicted…. Oh wait a sec….." Scott acts all innocent

Staci glares at Cameron "I'm not believing a word you say and neither will anyone else…. MURDERER !" Staci floats away from Cameron

Cameron floats away, but bumps into the wall, revealing a control panel "Guys look"

No one looks

"Fine whatever, but I think I found a way out of here" Cameron examines the panel "This one adjusts the gravity settings" Cameron drags the bar all the way to the bottom

Everyone lands on their butts

Lighting opens his eyes "DEAR GOD YES !"

"And this one controls the door" Cameron presses a button and the door opens

Lighting immediately runs out

"Lighting wait, you have the radar !" Scott chases after Lighting

Staci begins to leave but Cameron stops her

"Staci wait. Instead of climbing all those stairs, if I drag the gravity bar all the way to the top, it will be strong enough to lift us out through the roof" Cameron points to the panel

"Like a wind elevator ?" Staci looks confused

"Exactly !" Cameron flips open the panel

"What if you try to kill me again" Staci backs out of the room

Cameron sighs "Staci look I'm sorry alright ? Come or don't come, I don't care cause you aren't on my team. I just thought I'd help to make amens" Cameron drags the bar to the top and he is lifted into the sky

Staci looks into the star room "I must be crazy…." Staci jumps into the room and is lifted instantly

**WIND ELEVATOR**

Cameron flies into the air, with Staci a good ways below him

Cameron passes by the first level "Bye Scott, bye Lighting" Cameron laughs as they watch him fly

Staci comes up a while later "Get to the star room, it's an elevator !"

Scott and Lighting head for the star room

Cameron passes by Mal

"Hope on Mal, surprised to see me ?" Cameron floats higher

Mal is going to make a comment, but he sees Staci "Cam it's me Tyke, not Mal, but sure thanks for the lift" Mal puts on his best nice guy voice and Cameron rolls his eyes

Mal jumps off the ledge and is picked up by the wind elevator

Finally they reach level 2

"Mike jump on" Staci yells to Tyke

Tyke hops off the ledge and is picked up by the wind

"Where is Zoey and Manitoba" Staci asks Tyke and he grumbles

"Making out somewhere over there" Tyke points to Zoey and Manitoba

Staci yells "Zoey ! Manitoba ! Jump off the ledge, the wind will pick you up"

Manitoba and Zoey join in

Finally they reach floor 3

Staci sees Jo "JO ! JUMP OFF THE LEDGE !"

Jo jumps off the ledge "What is this thing ?"

"It's an elevator I think ?"

Cameron looks up and sees a hole in the ceiling "GUYS ! This is the way out ! The exit is the ceiling, we can ride this thing out"

Cameron spots Svetlana and Anne Maria "Quick, jump in here and we win the challenge"

Svetlana does a backflip and jumps into the wind tunnel

"Anne Maria hurry" Cameron is eagerly waving for her to come

"I don't think so ! You can't tell me what to do. That thing will totally mess up my hair. I'm gonna find stairs or somethin"

"There are no stairs, this is the only way out !" Cameron is practically begging her

"Tough luck kid. Worst case scenario, we lose and you go home. I call that win" Anne Maria sits down

**FINISH LINE**

Everyone except Lighting, Scott and Anne Maria come out of the hole in the ground

Chris counts the contestants "Congratulations constants. Fountains you need 2 more to complete the challenge. Desk Clerks you only need 1"

Just then Scott comes out of the hole "Lighting won't budge"

Jo turns to Scott "WHAT !?"

"Lighting won't go in, he's afraid of heights" Scott shrugs

"Well make him come !" Jo is furious

"He was terrified when we were hovering in a room, do you really think he is going to fly in an invisible wind elevator up 4 stories ? Spoiler alert, the answer is no"

Jo throws Scott at the wall

Chris sighs "Look this challenge has to end, so if no one comes in the next 5 minutes the Fountains automatically win"

Svetlana gets mad "Why do zey get to win ?"

"Because basic math skills Svetlana. They have 6 out of 7 people making them have 85% and you have 3 our of 4 people (75%)"

Cameron grumbles "Chris is right"

"How did you do that so fast Chris ?" Zoey looks confused

"A man has his tricks….. And someone fed me the answer though my bluetooth, but anyways they have 5 minutes" Chris goes over to the speaker

**MAZE CAM**

"ATTENTION REMAINING LOSERS IN THE MAZE. YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET UP HERE OR THE FLAWLESS FOUNTAINS WIN. ANNE MARIA IF YOU GET UP HERE BEFORE LIGHTING, YOU WIN THE CHALLENGE FOR YOUR TEAM. LIGHTING EVEN IF YOU STAY PUT YOU CAN WIN, BUT KNOW THAT BY RIDING THE ELEVATOR OUT, YOU CAN PREVENT ANNE MARIA FROM HAVING A CHANCE TO WIN. That is all" Chris gets off the intercom

**FINISH LINE**

"So now what ? We just wait ?" Mal is pacing

"Until someone comes up, yes" Chris is sitting in a lawn chair

4 minutes left

3

2

The wind elevator "whoosh" is heard

Everyone gathers around the hole

"SOMEONE IS COMING !" Everyone backs away from the hole

"And the winner is….." Chris gets ready "THE DESK CLERKS !"

Anne Maria is hugged by her 3 remaining teammates (even Cameron)

"Anne Maria, why did you come up ? I thought you wanted me evicted"

Anne Maria turns to Cameron "I do want you evicted, and I didn't do it for you, ya squid"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I want weasel face to hit the road, but why now ? Next time when we lose for real, we can send him packing. Why waste a perfectly good shield on an eviction that could be avoided. This time I'm playing smart" Anne Maria combs her hair

**FINISH LINE**

"As for the Fountains, you will be going to the Helicopter of Shame ceremony. Lighting will be escorted through the entrance to avoid his fear of heights. See you at the ceremony" Chris leaves and the constants head over the the Hotel D'Chris

**HOTEL D'CHRIS**

**BASEMENT**

Mal is looking through the sports equipment in the basement

Cameron enters "Hello Mal. Long time no see"

Mal turns around "Cameron Cameron Cameron…. Wanna play some soccer ?"

Cameron growls "I'll pass"

"What do you want then ? To expose me ? Is anyone going to believe you ?"

Cameron looks down "I don't know…. But I'll make them believe me"

Staci comes down "Oh sorry ! I vas just coming to grab da football. Jo is going to teach me how to play"

"Come here Staci" Mal sits Staci in a chair "I was just telling Cameron about how no one is going to believe his lies after what he did to you"

Staci frowns "You darn bet no vone will"

Mal massages Staci's back "Cameron did some horrible things to you. After lying about trying to help you, then trying to murder you…. Worse of all is when he beat you senseless with a baseball bat"

Cameron looks confused "I never did that…."

Mal takes out a baseball bat and smacks Staci in the back of the head

"OH MY GOD !" Cameron yells

Mal continues to beat Staci while she's on the ground (she is now unconscious) "Heads up big guy"

Mal tosses the bat to Cameron, and as a reflex Cameron catches it

Jo comes running down the stairs

"WHAT IS GOING ON !" Jo screams at what she sees

She sees Staci laying unconscious on the ground, Mal is cowering in the corner and Cameron is standing there holding a baseball bat

Jo pushes over Cameron and picks up Staci "Tyke, you are free to go HURRY ! I need to get Staci to the nurse"

"I'll come with you" Mal follows Jo

**NURSES OFFICE**

Jo lays Staci on the bed and nurse Chef comes in

"What the hell was going on down there !" Jo turns to Mal

"I was looking for a soccer ball, when suddenly Cameron enters with this crazy look in his eye. Staci comes down later and I sit her down (she looked tired) I started giving her a massage and before I knew it Cameron beat her with a baseball bat" Mal shrugs "Barely got out alive if it wasn't for you"

Jo looks confused "He just attacked her ?"

Mal thinks to himself "Well no… We were telling him that we were going to tell everyone what he did to Staci today. Then he said 'not if I can help it' then just struck like a wild animal" Mal pretends to cry "It was so scary. After he beat Staci he turned to me and said 'if you tell anyone this, I'll make up some crazy lie like you are Mal or something' and just before he got ready to attack again, you showed up and saved the day" Mal hugs Jo crying

Jo is horrified "Wait you said 'what he did to Staci today'…. What did he do to Staci ?"

Mal pretends to act surprised "You mean you haven't heard ? Cameron tries to kill Staci today. Kicked her a couple of times and threw her into the abyss. I tried to save them both, but even Cameron fell. You can ask Staci about it when she wakes up"

Jo growls "That little punk is a dead man"

Chef comes up "Alright everyone, out you go. This girl needs some rest" Chef pushes Jo and Mal out of the room and closes the door

**LOBBY**

Everyone waits for news about Staci

Chef comes out shortly after

"How is she ?" Zoey is the first one to ask

"She'll be fine, but she can no longer play. She's fully conscious and all, but she has a major concussion and a few broken bones" Chef wheels Staci out on a hospital bed

Jo rushes to her side "Staci ! Are you ok ?"

Staci lets out a quiet "Yes"

"Staci I know it's hard for you to talk, but I need you to answer 2 questions"

Staci nods

"Did you see who hit you"

"No, but I'm sure it was Cameron"

"Last question. Did Cameron try to murder you today ?" Jo leans in for the answer because she's so quiet

"Yes he did"

Jo clentches her fist "Thanks Staci"

Staci is wheeled out of the Hotel

"That wraps up today folks. Since there is no elimination, anyone or no one can enter the confessionals, that's up to you" Chris makes this announcement before leaving the lobby

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"This serves me right. I finally make a friend and she's beaten senseless with a bat. Cameron will pay for what he did to my only friend….. And he will not enjoy it….." Jo punches the camera

.

"As long as everyone thinks Cameron is a psychopath, no one will believe a word he says. But when the time comes, he will be easily exposeable…. They all will….." Mal grins

.

"So we just entered top 10. Merge is most likely next and we only have 4 villains. Jo, Lighting, me and Mal (I don't even know if its Mal or not, or even if he will join me) Either way, this is going to take a lot of effort" Scott grumbles

.

"What happened today was so out of Cam's character. I think I need to have a talk with him, because something is very wrong here" Zoey taps her finger on her lip

**LOBBY**

Chris turns to the camera "Thanks for watching a very special episode of Total Drama ! Injuries are always fun (so is violence keep that in mind). What dangers lay ahead from both me and the competitors themselves ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL….. DRAMA….. DOUBLE….. REVENGE !"

.

Sorry it took so long for me to get the ball rolling, but I hope you enjoyed an extra long episode this time ! I wanted to do a Valentine's Day episode, but that would mean i'd have to finish a chapter in a day (which doesn't sound like a lot but it is for me haha) either way this is technically a Valentine's Day episode since it was posted early Valentines day, but anyways. Thanks for reading ! And leave reviews !


	10. TOTAL DRAMA UPDATE 2

Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time. I enrolled in this bootcamp program (its like a mini college course) and its taken up all of my time. I promise as soon as I get back on my feet again the story will continue. The course ends at the end of this week but I'm planning to have a chapter up by Wednesday. If not though, it'll be ready by Friday at the LATEST. Sorry once again, but thanks for following along with the story


	11. Episode 7

HEY GUYS I'M BACK ! Sorry about the confusion I meant the class was until Sunday, but regardless Total Drama Double Revenge is back and better than ever with this brand new Valentine's day themed episode. Hope you like it and make sure to leave reviews. Nothing is set in stone so your interests in certain characters and predictions may actually influence the story (like the way I used "Mals girl" 's Svetlana/Manitoba idea) although for all you people rooting for Svetlana and Manitoba sadly that idea was just for a fun 1 episode ark. Either way onto the story

**HOTEL D'CHRIS**

**LOBBY**

"EVERYONE REPORT TO THE LOBBY IMMEDIATELY FOR AN EXTREMELY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT !" Chris' voice booms over the speakers

Tyke screams and falls out of bed

One by one the groggy contestants file into the lobby

Chris counts to see that everyone is here "Good. Welcome to the very special VALENTINE'S DAY EPISODE !"

Chef shoots red and white confetti, but no one is as excited as Chris is

"Chris not to be rude or anything, but it's 5am and Valentine's Day was well over a week ago" Everyone agrees with Zoey

"Valentine's Day is about the heart Zoey not the date... Also themed episodes bring in more ratings, SO pretend it's the most romantic day of the year" Chris runs around giving everyone heart cards

Jo examine's her card "Wow McLean you really took extreme effort in customizing our cards" Jo looks around to see that all the cards are the same

Chris smiles "Ah, but they are significant to you Jo. Open them up" Everyone starts to open their cards

"This will be the first challenge before the official merge. Each of you will be paired into a 'couple' for this challenge" Tyke smiles and rips apart his envelope looking for Zoey's name

"But in this challenge you will be paired with your ENEMY" Chris laughs

Anne Maria laughs "So everyone is going with Cameron ?" The room bursts out into laughter

Cameron frowns and opens his envelope "It says I'm with Tyke"

Cameron looks back and Mal who winks at him

Zoey leans over to Manitoba "Why is Cameron with Tyke ? I didn't think they hated each other at all"

Manitoba shrugs "Maybe they had some hidden drama on their side. I mean Cameron did try to attack Tyke with a bat after all"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"Something about the Tyke/Cam thing doesn't add up" Zoey thinks to herself "Cameron has been acting out of character and something must be up"

**LOBBY**

Tyke frowns at his letter "Chris there must be a mistake, I got Zoey. We aren't enemies"

Zoey tries not to make eye contact

"You may not be enemies, but putting you together will be awkward for everyone" Chris chuckles

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I wanted Zoey's name but not like this ! Does Zoey really hate me that much that we would be paired up just to make tension ?" Tyke sighs "This is a disaster"

**LOBBY**

Scott grumbles at the name he sees "Manitoba... Of course"

Manitoba pops out "Well lookey 'ere" Manitoba grasps Scott's shoulder "Look's like your my Valentine mate"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"Personally I have no problem with Scott, but if he doesn't like me, then there may not be alot I can do to change that" Manitoba swings his hat around his finger

**LOBBY**

"Why does my name say Anne Maria McLean ?" Jo shows her paper to Chris "I don't even hate her"

Chris reads the paper "Yes, but we know you hate weak links and out of everyone here... Anne Maria was the best fit"

"HEY !" Anne Maria chimes in from across the room

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Jo grunts "If I have to be paired up with 'tan in a can' shit is going to hit the fan... Hey... That rhymed"

**LOBBY**

Svetlana frowns at her paper "Lighting do you hate me ?"

Lighting takes the paper and sees his name "I don't think I do... Chris what's up with this ?"

Chris comes over "Oh yeah sorry about that. You two were the only ones left so we had to pair you together, but congratulations on being the 2 most liked people"

Svetlana smiles and Lighting laughs "Most liked ? That's a first"

Chris stands back on the podium "Here is how today will work. There are 5 pairs, but only 4 of you pairs will make it to merge. The one pair that loses will go to the Helicopter of Shame ceremony and the other 8 contestants will vote which one they want to leave"

Everyone nods at the instructions

"We will have 4 competitions. The winning pair of each competition will be out safe, while the other remaining losers will continue" Chris points to the door "Hotel D'Anger Room 6 awaits"

**HOTEL D'ANGER**

**FLOOR 6**

**ROUND 1**

Chef comes out dressed as cupid "Listen up, I'll be hosting this challenge. Winner will be out of the game and will make it to merge. Remaining 4 pairs will continue to fight for their safety in this game"

Everyone is too bust laughing to listen

"Chef it's kind of hard to take you seriously while you are dressed as a baby" Chef shoots an arrow at Scott

"For this round you and your partner will be tied together and must complete a series of hurdles. First one to the other side is safe, everyone else will continue" Chef pulls back an arrow

The contestants file into lines and attach the ropes

"GO !" Chef shoots an arrow and strikes an alarm

Tyke falls to the ground, pulling Zoey to the ground too

"MIKE ! I know you must be mad at me, but you can't throw this challenge" Zoey gets up and drags Tyke who is curled in a ball

"Pick up the pace hairspray, we are in the lead" Jo jumps over another hurdle

"Slow down ! I can't keep up" Anne Maria trips over a hurdle, and flings Jo backwards

"Good job mate, we are making progress" Manitoba clears another hurdle

Scott grumbles

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I really don't like Manitoba and I feel like we finally have the numbers where we need them, so by throwing all the challenges me and Manitoba will go to the Helicopter of Shame ceremony and they can get rid of Manitoba"

**FLOOR 6**

**ROUND 1**

Scott pretends to trip, dragging Manitoba down

Cameron is trying his hardest to keep up with Mal

All of a sudden Mal fall and Cameron trips over him

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE !" Cameron gets up and yells at Mal

"Cam why would I do that, you're my friend. I want us to both make merge" Mal looks around to make sure everyone was convinced

Cameron clearly wasn't

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"Mal is obviously sabotaging our pair, so I can be eliminated ! Other's may believe his act, but I sure don't" Cameron crosses his arms

.

"Was I playing up the 'good guy act' sure maybe a little, but did I fall on purpose ? Absolutely not. Cameron is so hated, he is being used as a shield. For me to throw a challenge and get rid of him now, would be a waste of an extra life that I am more than willing to use when the time is right"

**FLOOR 6**

**ROUND 1**

Svetlana and Lighting at flawlessly jumping over the first set of hurdles

"Dang girl, you are good at this" Lighting looks back to see Svetlana keeping pace

"Vat can I say ? Gymnastics are my thing" Svetlana jumps over the final hurdle

"Svetlana and Lighting win round 1 and make it to the merge" Chef blows on a trumpet

Svetlana and Lighting high five

**ROUND 2**

"For this next round each of you will be thrown into a ball pit. You must search around until you find a golden ball. Once again you must still be tied together with string… Ready ?" Everyone nods "Set….. JUMP !"

The contestants jump into the ball pit

Tyke is tearing apart the ball pit

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"I need to win this to keep both me and Zoey in this game. She may not love me right now, but if one of us is eliminated I'll never get the chance again" Tyke sighs

******FLOOR 6**

**ROUND 2**

"Get your hands IN THERE Anne Maria" Jo submerges into the ball pit

"These balls haven't been washed in years I'm guessing. I never even went in these things as a kid" Anne Maria picks up a ball the tosses it

Jo comes up for air "Does it look like I care ?" Jo grabs Anne Maria's head and pulls her under

Manitoba is searching in the corner of the room

Manitoba is looking through the balls so fast, he accidentally tosses the golden ball

The golden ball lands on Scott's lap

Scott panics and hides the golden ball

"Why do you hate me so much Mal ?" Cameron is causing a scene

"Cam, you know I like you. I can forgive everything you have done to me, but you have to give this up. I'm not Mal"

Cameron shakes his head and walks away (as far as he can for being tied together)

Scott pulls Cam aside

"Take this and shut your mouth ok ?" Scott hands Cameron the ball

"I-I don't understand" Cameron examines the ball

"When we lose, just vote for Manitoba ok ?"

Cameron nods "Chef I found the golden ball"

Chef turns to Cameron "Cameron and Tyke win round 2"

Cameron whispers to Mal "Take that"

Mal rolls his eyes

**ROUND 3**

"We are down to our last 3 pairs"

Jo grumbles at Anne Maria

"This challenge will involve 3 pairs to be suspended above a pool of water. Each of you will hold onto a rope, but if one of you falls, so does the other one. Last pair remaining is safe" Chef points to the ropes

Everyone gets on their rope

They are raised above the water

"Begin"

A few minutes go by and finally Scott feels like he has waited long enough

"I can't hold on anymore Manitoba" Scott pretends to slip

"Hold on mate, you got this" Manitoba reaches out his hand

Scott starts slipping farther "I can't reach"

Scott falls into the water

Manitoba is dragged down too by the string that connects them

"2 pairs remain" Chef speaks on his megaphone and Tyke twitches

Mal raises an eyebrow

Anne Maria is struggling to hold on

"I swear to god Anne Maria, you fall and I will kill you" Jo is study as a rock

Anne Maria is slipping "Do you know how hard it is to make a fist with fake nails ? Try it sometime honey"

Mal grabs Chef's megaphone

Mal speaks as loud as he can "GOOD JOB GUYS YOU ARE DOING GREAT !"

Tyke loses focus and falls into the water

Zoey is ripped down too

2 seconds later Anne Maria falls into the water, brining Jo down too

Chef takes his megaphone back "Jo and Anne Maria win this round"

Zoey wipes the hair out of her eyes "Mike what's wrong with you today ?"

Tyke looks down "It just scared me is all, sorry"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"Me and Zoey are on the last round, if we don't win the next competition then one of us is going home" Tyke tries not to get angry

.

"Beside Cameron, the only other person that knows my secret is Tyke. If I can get him eliminated, then my secret will die with him" Mal chuckles

**FLOOR 6**

**ROUND 4**

"Welcome to the final round. Scott/Manitoba and Zoey/Mike will now fight for their possible final chance in this game" Chef lines up 16 cups

"Each cup has a number in it either positive or negative. The pair with the most points at the end will be safe, and one member from the losing pair will go home"

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

Scott grumbles "Of course in the final challenge it's luck. If we win I'm going to be furious"

**FLOOR 6**

**ROUND 4**

Tyke picks the first cup "Positive 1"

Chef marks it on the board

Manitoba picks a cup "Negative 2"

Chef marks it again

Zoey picks a cup "Negative 1"

Chef marks it

Scott picks a cup and smiles "Negative 3"

Chef marks it

Eventually time goes on until there are 2 cups left

Chef reads the board "The score is 5 Zoey/Mike to -2 Scott/Manitoba"

Zoey goes and picks up her last cup "Positive 2"

Zoey smiles as Chef brings their grand total to 7

Scott goes to pick up the final cup "POSITIVE 10 ? WHAT !?"

Manitoba looks at Scott and tilts his head

"I mean…. Wow…. What a stroke of lucky… Extreme extreme luck….." Scott growls under his breath

Chef marks the board "Scott/Manitoba win with 8 to 7"

Manitoba hugs Scott "Gee, we got lucky there didn't we fella ?"

Scott nervously laughs "We sure did pal"

Zoey sighs and turns to Mike "See you at the Helicopter of Shame ceremony"

**HELICOPTER OF SHAME CEREMONY**

"Alright alright, I know you are all glad to finally have me (Chirs McLean) back in control, but we can't waste all of our time fawning over me" Everyone remains silent

Chris clears his throat "Onto the votes then… First vote is for Mike….. Second vote for Zoey…. Third vote for Mike… Fourth vote Zoey….. One vote for Mike….. And another for Zoey….. I hold the 2 remaining votes in my hand….. And the person leaving today is… Zoey"

Zoey frowns "But… I thought everyone liked me…."

Jo laughs "Look around twinkle toes, no one here cares about whose nice. If you haven't noticed this cast is lacking a serious number of sympathetic people"

Zoey glares at Jo "And this cast just lost one more" Zoey grabs her bag and heads for the helicopter

"Alright everyone confessional time" Chris shoos everyone off of the rooftop as Zoey is carried away

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"My vote for Zoey was pretty obvious" Scott scratches his head "I really just don't like her, so there's not much depth behind my vote"

.

"Mike 'as been awful rude to me lately, so of course I was going to vote him out over Zoey. Sure we shared a body, but he's all weird now" Manitoba shrugs

.

Cameron frowns "It was hard choosing between Mike and Zoey, but ultimately I chose to evict Mike. He already won before so I thought Zoey needed it more ?"

.

"Me and Mike are very close, and although I love Zoey she was who I voted for" Svetlana smiles

.

"Zoey is weak and pathetic. Having her gone will ensure that the pep squad doesn't continue" Jo laughs

.

"Mike and Zoey are both Cameron's friend so it didn't matter which one went. I just picked Zoey because sometimes she's a priss" Anne Maria checks her hair

.

"I voted out Zoey because Scott and Jo told me to. Normally Lighting doesn't take orders, but they are pretty much the same so it didn't matter none" Lighting smiles

.

"I'm a little mad that Tyke is still here, but Zoey being gone in a victory in itself. No harm done" Mal leans back in his chair

**HELICOPTER OF SHAME CEREMONY**

"Thanks for watching this very special somewhat holiday episode of Total Drama ! Hope you enjoyed it and make sure to follow along now that the story will be continuing as planned. Who will be the first eliminated contestant from the merge ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL… DRAMA…. DOUBLE…. REVENGE !

.

Hey guys so that's it for this chapter. Once again I can't apologize enough for how long it's been. My class ended Sunday and in all honestly I was enjoying my break I decided to be lazy for one more day, but regardless it's back. This episode seemed strangely short for some reason (even though it's the same size as a regular episode) I just thought id mention that incase anyone else noticed that too. Like I said before reviews are amazing ! I love to see people enjoying the story and catching little parts. You guys have no idea how much your comments actually affect the story so please please please continue to leave reviews (I read every single one)


	12. Episode 8

**HOTEL D'CHRIS**

**FLOOR 2**

"Knock knock loser" Mal opens Cameron's door

"God what do you want" Cameron gets up from laying on the bed

"We should team up"

"HA ! Why would I ever want to help you" Cameron wipes his glasses

Mal takes Cameron's glasses "Because no one else will" He hands them back

Cameron goes silent

"Think about that for a while... You might not have much time left" Mal leaves and closes the door behind him

Shortly after Tyke comes in

"I thought you left" Cameron gives Tyke a glare

"Huh ?" Tyke looks confused

"Oh sorry. Hey Mike, what's up ?"

Tyke sits on the bed "Cameron we need to talk"

"Sure, but I need to tell you something. Tyke isn't who he says he is... Tyke is Mal"

Tyke tries not to smile

"Mike I'm serious !"

"No Cameron I know, that's what I want to talk to you about"

Cameron looks confused "You knew ?"

"Cameron I'm not who I say I am. I'm Tyke"

Cameron is even more confused "I thought Mal made up Tyke to play in the game ?"

Tyke shakes his head "When all of us got out own bodies, I originally was Tyke. Mal pretended to be Chester and when he was evicted me sent off the real Mike in his place. Mal didn't want to be close to Zoey, but I did so I pretended to be Mike and he took my place being Tyke"

Cameron starts to understand "Why didn't you expose him ?"

"Because I was inlove with Zoey and if I did he would expose me. It was wrong, but now that Zoey is gone I want to come clean. I need you to help me get rid of Mal" Tyke puts his hand on Cameron's shoulder "Please"

Cameron smiles "I have an idea, but it won't be easy. Mal came in here right before you did and asked to be in an alliance. We can stage a set up where I accept his offer "in private" but in reality everyone is watching. Then everyone will hate Mal for being aligned with me"

"But how do we make sure he is eliminated and not you"

"That's the hard part. The only way this will work is if I will immunity, so I need your help to make sure everyone else doesn't win"

"And how do I do that ?" Tyke doesn't understand

Cameron smiles "Are you familiar with sabotage ?"

**LOBBY**

"Everyone file in, we have a very special challenge for you" Chris waits for everyone to be here

"It's not another themed challenge is it ?" Jo growls  
"No Jo, but the challenge will be taking place in the Hotel D'Chris" Chef pulls a blanket off a giant robot "TADA !"

The robots eyes glow red "Beep boop beep, gotta find those kids"

"In this challenge we will play a classic game of hide and seek. Last person standing win individual immunity, pretty simple right ?"

Everyone nods

"You have 60 seconds to hide" Chris hits a button on the back of the robot

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

Everyone starts splitting up

"READY OR NOT HERE HE COMES !" Chris unleashes the robot

**HIDERS CAM**

"Ok Tyke, we should stick together. If you see the robot coming can you lead him away from me ?"

Tyke nods at Cameron

.

Scott goes into his room and hides under his bed

"Get out ! This is my hiding spot" Jo shoos Scott away

"Why are you under MY bed ?" Scott gets defensive

"Because the robot will look for me in my room... And what's that smell"

Scott changes the subject "But if he comes looking for ME in my room, won't he find you anyways ?"

Jo goes silent

.

"Sha pop !" Lighting kicks down the storage closet door

Lighting gets in and closes it

.

"Where to hide, where to hide" Mal strolls down the halls

Anne Maria comes running down the hall and bumps into Mal

"Anne Maria whats up ?" Mal helps her up

"BEEP RUN KIDS BEEP !" The robot comes down the hall and shoots Anne Maria with a lazer

"OW ! WATCH IT !" She rubs her elbow

"YOU'RE OUT !" The robot aims at Mal

He tries to run, but he gets shot

.

Svetlana is hiding in the cafeteria

"Ay lil lady" Manitoba sits beside Svetlana

"Oh hello Manitoba" Svetlana smiles

"You hungry ? They got some great selections over there" Manitoba points to the counter

"Nein, I'm full, but thank you" Svetlana keeps watch

**ROBOT CAM**

"PEEK A BOO BEEP. COME OUT KIDS" The robot roams down the halls

"Seriously get lost Scott !" Jo punches Scott

"GOD FINE !" Scott gets out from under the bed

"BEEEEEEEP !" The robot shoots Scott

"OW ! That actually really hurt"

The robot runs over to the bed and lifts it up

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

Jo screams

**HIDERS CAM**

"There are only 5 contestants remaining ! Congradulations" Chris goes off the speaker

"Cameron this is great, we are so close" Tyke smiles at Cameron

"Yeah I guess we are, but what about the next elimination. And the next and the next. You can't protect me forever and I don't expect you to"

"It'll be ok"

"BEEEEEEP" The robot is heard coming up the elevator

"CAMERON QUICK, IN MY ROOM !" Tyke hurries Cameron in and closes the door

The elevator doors open and the robot takes a shot

Tyke dodges and runs down the hall

The robot contines to shoot and keeps missing

Tyke reaches a closet and yanks the door open

"Yo get out, this is Lightning's spot"

The robot rips the door off the hinges "GUESS WHO"

.

"Only 3 contestants remain"

"Svetlana did you hear that ? It's only us and one other person !" Manitoba high fives Svetlana

"Da ! Is so exciting" Svetlana is very happy

"So Svetlana I wanted to talk to you about something" Manitoba gets nervous

"Is something wrong Manitoba ? You look unhappy"

"Svetlana I think I love you"

Svetlana goes silent "Manitoba... I... Don't know vat to say"

"You can say you love me too" Manitoba puts his hand on Svetlana's

"Manitoba, I want to, I really do but I love Brick. There was a time when I had feelings for you, and I still do. Just not like that anymore" Svetlana puts her hand ontop of his

Manitoba sighs "I guess I really blew it didn't I ?"

Svetlana shakes her head "We just loved eachother at the wrong time is all"

The robot comes into the kitchen

"Svetlana run out the back door, I'll hold him off here" Manitoba points to the back door

"But..."

"No buts, leave now"

The robot swings open the cafeteria door and flips the table

"RUN !"

Svetlana runs out the door and Manitoba gets shot

.

Svetlana goes up the elevator and runs down the hallway

She opens the door to Tyke's room and hides

"Svetlana ?" Cameron comes out from in the closet

"OH! Cameron you are the other hider"

"Other hider ?"

Svetlana nods "It is just you and me left Cameron"

"Svetlana, I know it might be hard to trust me lately, but you have to PLEASE. I need you to throw this immunity challenge"

Svetlana is hesitant "Vat if I get voted off ?"

"Svetlana I'm at the end of my rope. Everyone loves you, you won't be eliminated"

The robots footsteps are heard getting closer

"Please Svetlana" Cameron looks at Svetlana with puppy dog eyes

Svetlana sighs and puts her hand on Cameron's shoulder "Ok Cameron"

Svetlana goes outside into the hallway and gets shot by lazers

Chris comes on "Congratulations CAMERON ! You win immunity"

Cameron comes out of the room and gives Svetlana a hug

"Thank you"

**CAFETERIA CAM**

"Svetlana I just wanted to apologize again for what I said"

"Vat did you say again ? I dont remember ?" Svetlana scratches her head and Manitoba smiles

.

Cameron waits for Mal to go to the bathroom

"Pssst Tyke. I need you to pretend to be Tyke"

Tyke looks confused "But I am Tyke"

"No I know that but in everyone's eyes you are playing as Mike, and Mal is playing as Tyke. I need you to pretend to be Mal (AKA Tyke) and form an alliance with me right now before Mal gets back"

"OH ! Then everyone will vote out Mal, I get it" Tyke stands up

"Cameron let's make an alliance" Tyke speaks loud enough for everyone to hear

"Sure Tyke let's be allies"

Everyone turns to Cameron and Tyke

"But I have immunity aren't you worried everyone will vote you out ?"

"Why would I care ? Everyone here is stupid"

Everyone growls and turns back to their food

Cameron and Tyke smile at eachother

HELICOPTER OF SHAME CEREMONY

"Ok everyone this is a first for this season of Total Drama" Chris throws the votes on the floor "We have a unanimous vote agaisnt Tyke"

Everyone stops and turns to Mal

Cameron whispers over to Tyke "Unanimous ?"

Mal grins and throws some balls onto the ground

When they hit the ground they release smoke, causing everyone to cough and become delerious

When the smoke clears Tyke and Mal and standing right next to eachother

"Which one of thems is the phony ?" Anne Maria coughs and waves some smoke away

Tyke and Mal look at eachother

"It's me Mike. He's Tyke" Mal points to Tyke

"WHAT !? No he's Tyke" Tyke gets upset

"I know how we can settle this. Tyke is sensitive to loud frequencies right ?" Mal grins and looks at Tyke

Tyke goes pale

"I do remeber that actually" Chris gets out his megaphone "WHICH ONE IS TYKE"

Tyke does a great job to hide his pain

Mal growls "What about if you use this"

Mal tosses Chris a dog whistle

"Great thinking whoever you are"

Chris blows on the whistle and Tyke screams

"That's the one !" Jo points at Tyke

"GUYS WAIT ! I CAN EXPLAIN ! I am Tyke, but I was Mike this whole time. That's Mal he was pretending to be me, who was pretending to be Mike"

Everyone looks confused

"When you voted out Tyke, you really voted out Mal, not me ! Even ask Cameron !"

Scott speaks up "Why would we believe Cameron ? He's insane ! Plus he's your ally ofcourse hes going to lie for you"

"Guys you have to believe me"

No one looks at him

"Cameron. Give me your immunity, please" Tyke begs Cameron

"I'm sorry Tyke... I can't afford to give it up" Cameron looks down

Svetlana shakes her head at Cameron

"Time to go Tyke" Chris goes over to Tyke

"No not like this ! IT ISN'T FAIR"

"Don't beg Tyke. It's pathetic" Mal smiles at Tyke

Tyke pounces at Mal and tries to grab him

Chef stops Tyke and throws him in the helicopter

"Wow long day wouldn't you say ? Time to hit the confessionals"

Everyone begins to leave and Mal winks at Cameron

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

"Well if everyone didn't hate me before, they sure do now that they watched me pull a Heather on my only ally" Cameron sighs

.

Svetlana frowns "I trusted Cameron and he let me down. I don't know exactly what went on up there, but I know Cameron wasn't very selfless"

.

"Today was horrible. I had a great hiding place up until Mike came and ruined it... Or it might have been Tyke... THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME !" Lighting yells

.

"I need more Cameron time. I have gotten none at all, I mean out first ? That's not the Anne Maria way" Anne Maria sprays her hair

.

Scott thinks "I need to talk to Mike, Mal or whoever the hell is in that body. Something is weird with this whole arrangement and if it is Mal he might be more usefull to me as himself than he will be as Mike"

.

"Svetlana was really cool about everything today. I guess being friends wont be so bad, at least we are still here together" Manitoba smiles

.

"Scott really blew my chance at a win today. If he's going to be my ally... Or more, he needs to realize who wheres the pants" Jo grunts

.

"I'm pretty smart aren't I ?" Mal smiles "It was simple really. I heard Cameron and Tyke's little 'show' on my way back from the bathroom. Framing Tyke was easy, getting these smokeballs where hard. You'd be amazed what Chef has in his drawers"

**LOBBY**

"There ends another episode of Total Drama Double Revenge ! 8 contestants remain and they are getting closer and closer to one of them winning the million dollar prize. Who do you want to win and who will be the next to take the Helicopter of Shame ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL... DRAMA... DOUBLE... REVENGE !" The sceen fades out on Chris

.

Sorry this last episode took so long to upload and also felt kind of rushed/lacking in material. Recently I've been going through stuff and in result my story has taken a beating in 2 ways. 1) Long pauses between post dates and 2) Since im rushed, my material isnt as good. But the next episode (not the direct next cause it'll be an aftermath) but the next real episode I'm planning on it being REALLY good. Ontop of being pressed for time I also started writting another story (Hunted. Check it out) so between that and home stuff, my post dates may be longer than 2-3 (maybe 4-5 days) but the material will be alot better like before. (If you think about it Total Drama posts once every week and you wait for that so it's no differnt). Regardless thanks for all your interest and if you haven't fav'd or followed please do ! Thanks again


	13. Aftermath 2

**Aftermath 2**

**STAGE CAM**

Damien : HELLOOOO VIEWERS ! Welcome back to another exciting episode of Total Drama Aftermath

Geoff : Today we will be interviewing the players that have got the boot since our last Aftermath show

Damien : Let's bring them out now Geoff. Say hello again to Cody... Blainley, again... Gwen... Leshawna... And Sierra

* The ex players come out behind a curtain when their names are called *

Geoff : So let's start with you Cody. Why do you think you got the boot ?

Cody : Now that I think about it, I really wasn't using my head at all Geoff. I let Katie play with my emotions and I was voted off trying to prove something to myself

Sierra : I told you she was evil Cody !

Geoff : And Sierra what was your downfall ?

Sierra : Lindsay coming onto my team. Mostly Noah giving the idol to Beth, but Lindsay really didn't help either. I'm glad to be with Codykins again, but as a huge fan of the show, I'm disappointed I didn't go as far as last time

Damien : Speaking of Katie, she really is evil isn't she ?

Leshawna : Evil don't even describe that piece of work

Gwen : Tell me about it. I thought I had the votes to stay, when clearly I didn't

Geoff : You were only one vote off Gwen

Gwen : Yeah and one of those votes was your girlfriend

Blainley : Yes Geoff, how DOES it feel watching your girlfriend be manipulated again ?

Geoff : How does it feel be RE-evicted Blainley ?

* Blainley crosses her arms *

Geoff : Besides, she isn't my girlfriend anymore

* The crowd "aww's" *

Damien : So Leshawna. You always provide such a... Let's go use the term "humorous" light to the show. Do you think fans will be sad to see you go ?

Leshawna : WELL DUH ! What's a show without a sugar momma ? But don't be too sad all you Leshawna fans, my new album "Hotter than 10 flames" is releasing in late December

Geoff : And what are you going to do with the funds ?

Leshawna : Well first I gotta buy myself a car and some bling, then I guess I can give some towards this show and charities ?

* The crowd claps *

Leshawna : Songs on my new album include... Touch me if you want me, Can't handle this rump, Scorch me baby, Get low Feat. DJ Harold, and Feliz Navidad

Damien : Feliz Navidad ?

Leshawna : Yeah ! It is a December album after all, but don't worry I added a sick beat

Geoff : And what are the plans for the rest of you ?

Gwen : Well I have no boyfriend or money, so I guess write some sad poetry and hope I get recognized in a coffee house

Cody : I'm going on a trip pretty soon

Sierra : Like a honeymoon ?!

Cody : More like fleeing, but sure

Geoff : What about you Mildred ? Will you have "outlived your time" this time next year ?

Blainley : I'm only 20

* Everyone looks at her *

Blainley : Fine 30

* I raise my eyebrow *

Blainley : I'm not going any higher than 40

Geoff : Well, not only is this for interviews, but we also have another game for you guys

Cody : DO WE GET A CHANCE BACK IN THE GAME !?

Geoff : Sadly no, but one of you will get to HELP a player in the game

Gwen : Why would we want to help them ?

Damien : Isn't there anyone that you want to help ? At all ?

Gwen : The only people were Bridgette, but she's oblivious to Katie. Leshawna, but she's next to me. Heather, but she turned back. And Courtney is the reason I'm here

Leshawna : Courtney turned back at the end though. Heather is still ice cold

Gwen : Changing at the end doesn't put me back in the game, or you

Leshawna : I'll holla at you with that one

Sierra : That didn't even make any sense

Leshawna : Don't be talkin' bout makin' sense crazy girl. I saw you make a working computer out of a PIZZA box

Sierra : I also used a rat Leshawna

Leshawna : THAT DON'T MAKE NO DIFFERENCE

Geoff : Ok everyone enough, we have a challenge to compete for

Gwen : Forget that, I'm out

Leshawna : Me too

Blainley : I don't wanna play either. Last time I played an Aftermath challenge, I was thrown into the show and by the time I left, I broke every bone in my body... And I wasn't even technically playing the Aftermath challenge

Damien : So just Sierra and Cody ?

Sierra : Yeah I'm going to quit too. We all know I'd just let Cody win

Geoff : So Cody wins by default ? That's not very fun

Damien : How about me spice up the deal

Cody : We get to go back in the game ?

Damien : Still no, but good try Cody. I can maybe throw in 1,000 dollars ? It's pretty good 1 in 5 odds, and the challenge isn't even that hard

* The competitors looks around and all agree *

Damien : Perfect !

* A big curtain is dropped *

* It reveals 5 glass people sized containers with a pool beneath them *

Blainley : We aren't going to be submerged are we ?

Damien : No, the pool just adds for some soft landing

Gwen : How are pirañas soft landing ?

Damien : They're not. But they sure are funny

* The contestants get into the containers *

Damien : Each round I will say a dare or challenge you must complete. If you pass it you are still in the game. If you refuse, you drop

* Everyone nods *

Damien : If you accept, you must allow for yourself to be covered in cockroaches until the end of this game. If you don't accept, please hit the button to the left of you

Gwen : How "covered" are we talking ? I'm afraid of being buried alive

Damien : I am well aware of that Gwen, it would only be up to the waist

* Blainley hits the buzzer *

Blainley : I'm a reality star, I don't need 1,000 dollars

* The floor beneath Blainley drop her into the water *

* Blainley quickly gets out of the pool *

* No one else hits the button *

* Cockroaches are dropped into the glass cases *

Geoff : The next task is to have yourself be handcuffed to a contestant of the viewers choosing for the next and final Aftermath episode before finale night

Gwen : I am not a people person, I'm out

* She hits her buzzer *

Leshawna : Seriously ? Cause of THAT !?

Gwen : Knowing the people that watch this show, I'd probably be tied to Katie

* The floor drops Gwen into the pool *

* Gwen scurries out *

Damien : If you take this dare... You have to... Shave your head

* The crowd gasps *

Geoff : It's not Total Drama unless someone goes bald

Cody : I'll do it

* A razor on a string is lowered down and Cody shaves his head *

* The razor is lifted back up *

Leshawna : This hardly seems fair. Cody is the only boy, of course he is gonna take the dare

* Sierra hits her buzzer *

Sierra : Sorry Cody, I just can't do it. I've already been bald once, and I won't forget hold cold it was... So cold...

* Sierra drops into the pool, and gets out *

Damien : Leshawna if you don't shave your head, Cody wins the 1,000 dollar prize and the ability to help someone in the game... What'll it be...

* A razor comes down on a string *

* Leshawna looks at it *

* A timer starts to go off in the distance *

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

Leshawna : I'LL DO IT !

* The crowd goes crazy with gasps *

* Leshawna shaves her entire head *

Leshawna : My precious hair... But I need this money so bad

Cody : Leshawna why do you need money ? You have a hit album releasing soon

Leshawna : Ok I admit it... I'm a fraud... "Hotter than 10 flames" was a bigger flop than all of Katy Perry's new music combined... Me and Harold hit rock bottom, no one wants to buy my beats

Geoff : Next round

Cody : Leshawna I'm really sorry to hear that. If you would go to this length to get that money, then you deserve this a lot more than me

* Cody hits his buzzer *

Geoff : I haven't even said the task yet

Cody : I forfeit. Congratulations Leshawna

* Cody drops into the pool *

* Leshawna drops too *

* Cody and Leshawna swim through the cockroaches to get to dry land *

Damien : Here you go Leshawna 1,000 dollars. And who do you choose to help ?

Leshawna : Honestly I didn't really want to help anyone, so I'll let Cody decide. It's the least I could do

Cody : Thanks Leshawna

Damien : Ok Cody, you can choose to help any contestant in any way. Only conditions are you can't give them money and you can't give them idols/invincibility of any kind. Maybe get them like a snack or a bed ? Anything really, to literally anyone

* Cody raises his hand *

Damien : And no you can't ship people

* Cody lowers his hand *

Cody : Anything to anyone ? ... I GOT IT ! I know the perfect way to use this

Geoff : That's great Cody, but we have run out of time for today

Damien : My Co-Host Geoff is right. How will Cody use his power and who will he use it on ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL…. DRAMA….. EXPERIENCE…..


End file.
